One Piece: Fated Wish
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: Unrelated to my other One Piece story.  Every person has a destiny they must fulfill.  However, some are less exciting than others.  Can one wish change someone's fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Boring Life**

The sun rose today just like any other day, slowly and into his eyes. Daiki Takahashi tightly closed his eyes to try and block out the light. However, like always, it didn't work. He tossed the blanket that was on him off and sat up in his bed and stared out the window. The sky was clear and it looked like it was going to be a good day.

_Another dull day has arrived,_ he thought. He got out of bed and put on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He got his socks on and went downstairs. He was about sixteen years old with red hair and had deep blue eyes. He made it to the kitchen where he was greeted by a woman with long brown hair green eyes and was wearing a white summer dress.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"Hi Mom," Daiki said with little emotion.

"Don't start this already," his mother complained, "it's going to be a bright, beautiful day."

"If you say so," he said with little emotion. She sighed and went back to cooking breakfast. Then, a man walked in wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had red hair and had blue eyes.

"Gooooood morning my family," he said happily.

"Hello Ayumu," Daiki's mother said happily.

"Hi there Asuka," Ayumu said happily. He then looked over at his son and smiled. "Good morning my son."

"Hey Dad," Daiki said with little emotion.

"Hey now," Ayumu said there with a serious face, "none of that attitude. After all, today is a gorgeous day."

"Yup," Daiki said with a sigh, "it sure is."

"Okay," Ayumu said with a annoyed voice, "that's enough. You should have a positive attitude on a day like today."

"I'll have whatever kind of attitude I want," Daiki said as he picked up his school bag, "I got to catch the bus. Later." He then walked out of the room and the house.

"That boy," Ayumu said with a sigh, "he should have more energy than that."

"I think he's just sad," Asuka suggested, "after all, it was only yesterday that he found out that the karate classes he was taking have been canceled."

"True," Ayumu agreed, "he was almost to another color as well wasn't he. What color is it?"

"I don't remember," Asuka replied, "after all, he did start when he was only five."

"Yes," he agreed, "but he doesn't even need those skills. After all, he is going to be in the business world just like his old man."

"I know," she replied with a smile, "but it may haven't set in yet. Just give him time and he'll be back to his old self before you know it."

"You are right," he said with a smile, "now, how about that breakfast?"

WwwwwwW

Daiki got on the school bus and sat in the back. He usually liked to sit in the middle, but not today.

_This way,_ he thought, _no one will bother me._ The bus continued on it's way just like every other day. It arrived at the school and all the kids got off the bus and rushed into the school. Daiki was the only one who took his time to get inside. He sat down in homeroom in his usual spot with three other students at the table he was at. The morning rolled by fast and lunch time had arrived. Daiki bought his lunch and sat at a table.

"Hey there," a friendly voice greeted him. Daiki looked over and saw Haru, his only friend in the world. He had brown hair and green eyes wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Haru," Daiki said with some emotion. Haru sat down next to him.

"Still depressed about karate?" he asked.

"Of course," Daiki replied, "it was the only excitement in my life. Now it's gone for good."

"You could always find another class," Haru suggested.

"My parents won't allow it," Daiki stated, "after all, I don't need fighting skills to go into the business world."

"Your parents really shouldn't decide your life like that," Haru stated, "after all, you are almost a first degree black belt right?"

"Yeah," Daiki replied, "had my sensei not moved, I would be a first degree black belt. But of course, my parents never really paid attention to that kind of stuff. They never care about what I like unless it's related to the business world."

"Of course," Haru stated, "you like nothing from the business world."

"Of course not," Daiki replied, "it's so dull and boring. Of course, my parents won't help me if I don't go for that profession. I want a spark of excitement in my life and now that karate is gone, I don't think I'll ever get it back."

"Hey man," Haru said with smile, "remember that one saying, be careful what you wish for."

"This is one wish that I don't want to be careful with," Daiki said happily, "I wish that I can go and have an exciting life, and be far away from my control freak parents."

"Hey," Haru stated, "you never know, it might come true."

"I hope so," Daiki said with a depressing voice, "but seriously, wishes really don't ever come true." Then, a loud ringing noise rang through the building.

"Lunch time is over," Haru said as he stood up, "hey, want to come over and hang out tonight?"

"As much as I want to," Daiki said depressingly, "I can't. I promised my dad that I would study some business stuff with him tonight." Haru smiled.

"You and your promises," he stated, "but I understand. Try to have fun."

"Yeah," Daiki said sarcastically, "I'll get right on that." Haru and Daiki went their separate ways and continued the school day. It then ended and the kids went back home. When Daiki arrived back home, the table was covered in papers and folders and had two calculators on the table. Ayumu was sitting at the table looking at some papers and then looked up to see his son.

"There you are," he said happily, "how was school?"

"Good," Daiki replied, "so, what are we studying tonight?" He sat next to his father and looked at the papers.

"I'm glad you asked," Ayumu began his explanation. However, Daiki immediately lost concentration. His father might as well been Charlie Brown's teacher talking. At least then, he would be hearing something.

_Am I destined to have a boring life?_ Daiki thought.

**End of Chapter**

Daiki does seem to lead a boring life, but will things change for the better?

Will his wish come true?

Or

Is he really destined to have a boring life?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece: Fated Wish

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wish**

A festival came to Daiki's town. It was the one thing that Daiki has been waiting for since his karate class had been canceled. He and his buddy Haru went together.

"Wow," Daiki said with amazement, "look at all the rides."

"I'll say," Haru agreed, "and check out all the festival games. Man, this will give you a great spark of excitement in your life today."

"Of course it will," Daiki said happily, "now let's go have some fun!" They went all over the festival. They went on all the rides and went again on their favorite ones. They played all the games once and only once because they ran out of game money. Together the two of them shared a large pizza. Later on, a country band performed life at the festival. However, as they looked into the sky, they saw that the sun was setting.

"Man," Haru said with a stretch, "where did the day go?"

"I think it decided to stay back at the rides," Daiki said with a smile.

"Does that mean if we go back there," Haru asked, "will we go back in time?"

"I wish," Daiki replied, "but reality wouldn't let that happen." The two of them stared into the sky, wishing they had more time.

"Well," Haru said with a sigh, "I have to head on home now."

"Yeah," Daiki stated, "and I have fifteen minutes before my parents come and get me."

"Have fun with that," Haru said as he waved good-bye. Daiki waved good bye to his friend and watched him leave.

_I wish to have his kind of freedom,_ he thought, _being able to choose your own path. That would put plenty of excitement in my life._ Suddenly, a cold air brushed over him and he shivered. He looked around to see that everything was fine.

"What was that?" he asked no one. He looked around and saw a tent he didn't see before. It was colored like the night sky.

_I have fifteen minutes,_ he thought, _might as well check it out._ Daiki entered the tent cautiously only to find a table and a robed person sitting at one end of the table.

"Welcome," a feminine voice came from the robed person, "please have a seat."

"I don't know," he replied, "I'm sort of on a time table."

"Of fifteen minutes right?" she asked. Daiki looked shocked that this mysterious woman guessed how much time he had before his parents came and got him.

"That's right," he stated, "how did you guess that?"

"I can see the future," she replied, "so I know that you have only fourteen minutes until your parents arrive." Daiki was stunned. He sat down in the open chair in the tent.

"Okay," he said with a curious look in his eyes, "tell me then: am I doomed to live a boring life as my parents planned it. Or can I escape that fate?"

"It is your choice," she replied, "after all, you wished for some excitement in your life. Also, you said the freedom to choose what to do with your life would be more than enough excitement for you." Again, Daiki was surprised at that remark. Again she guess correctly. The robed woman reached down and picked up a small treasure chest and handed it Daiki.

"What is this?" he asked as he took the chest.

"A way for you to make a choice," she replied, "you have until midnight tonight to use the item that is in that box. However, you can't let anyone else see it. Also, if you don't use it by midnight, you will never get this chance for the rest of your life." Daiki stared at the box.

"Really?" he asked.

"But," the woman said with a cautious tone, "there is also this to consider. Once you use it, there is no turning back. However, you will have the freedom to forge your own life." Daiki continue to stare at the chest in his hands.

_Can whatever is in here really do that?_ he thought, _this sounds too good to be true._

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"Is that something you picked up from your father?" she asked, "believing that nothing in this world is free."

"I. . .um," he wasn't sure what to say.

"You can either believe that it is too good to be true and leave it here," she stated, "or you can trust me and take it with you to use." Daiki stared into the hood of the robe the woman was wearing. Hoping to see her face, but it he couldn't see it. Was she telling him the truth. There was only one way to find out.

"I'll take it," he said as he stood up with the chest in hand, "and use it later." With a smile on his face, he left the tent. After exiting the tent, he mentally slapped himself.

_I forgot to ask her name,_ he thought. He turned around to go back in, but the tent was gone. Completely gone as if it wasn't there.

"What the?" he asked no one.

"DAIKI!" shouted his mother's voice. He turned around to see his parents with very sour faces. He quickly ran over to them.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I spaced out and lost track of time."

"You can't do that!" Ayumu shouted, "after all, you have to stick to your schedule." Daiki sighed.

"I understand Father," he said with no emotion, "and I won't do it again."

"Hmph," Ayumu huffed, "I hope so. Now then, get in the car." Daiki did what he was asked and fastened his seat belt. The three of them went home. Daiki's parents asked about the chest. He simply told them it was a prize he won at the festival and it was meant for storing stuff in it. His parents really didn't care though.

Night had fallen and it was twenty minutes to midnight, the deadline was closing fast.

_Do I do this?_ he thought, _or do I live out my life in boredom?_ Before he made his decision, Daiki opened a drawer in his desk that was in his room and took out a small silver coin that was blank on both sides.

"For good luck," he whispered to himself. He cautiously opened the box to find something that stunned him. It was a weird looking fruit that had the various colors in it, but was mainly purple.

_A fruit?_ he thought in shock, _this is the item that will change my fate?_ He picked it up and stared at it for awhile.

"I've come this far," he said quietly to himself, "I'm going all the way." He took a huge bite out of it. He chewed the pieces until it was save to swallow and did so.

_That's weird,_ he thought, _no taste what so ever._ He then continue to eat the fruit until it was all gone.

"Well," he said to no one quietly, "I do feel a little different. Like, something has changed. Maybe that's due to the fruit I just ate and I'm no longer hungry." Then, he passed out.

Daiki slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a ruined house. Most of the it looked like it was blown up by some sort of cannon.

_What the hell happened?_ he thought, _I ate the fruit and now I'm in a ruined __building. What the hell is going on here?_ He stood up and brushed off the dust on him and saw he was wearing different clothing than before. He had on a blue muscle shirt, white pants, a brown cloth belt, and black kung fu shoes.

"When did I get these clothes?" he asked no one. He then quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver coin that he grabbed.

_At least I still have this,_ he thought. He put the coin back into his pocket and walked outside. It was a bright and sunny day and some of the houses were wrecked.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked no one.

"THIS HAT IS MY ONLY TREAURE!" shouted an unknown voice, "AND ANY ONE WHO LAYS A FINGER ON IT IS GOING TO PAY!" Daiki looked in the direction of the scream and saw only buildings.

"What the hell was that?" he asked no one. He rushed over to the source of the voice. He found a young man on his hands and knees with a cut on his face. He was wearing a red button shirt, blue jean shorts, and sandals and had black hair. Also, he had a scar below his left eye. He also saw another man dressed like a clown, wearing a orange coat, and had some daggers in his right hand. On top of the daggers was a straw hat that was pierced by those daggers.

"How is this dirty old straw hat a treasure?" the clown said before laughing. Daiki thought of his lucky coin in his pocket. He could understand the meaning of a true treasure.

_Haru,_ he thought.

"Treasure is gold, silver and jewels!" the clown shouted, "you really consider this dirty old hat a treasure." Daiki stared at the clown man and rushed towards him. He turned in time to see Daiki punch him hard in the face. With his other hand, grabbed the hat and watched as the man flew into a building. Daiki brushed off the dust of the hat and walked over to the young man who was now standing up on his feet.

"Here you go," he said with a smile, "it's valuable to you right?"

"Yeah," the young man replied, "thanks." He took the hat and stared into the cloud of dust.

"What?" Daiki asked, "did he get back up?" He turned around to see the clown man standing up in the cloud of dust.

"How dare you!" he shouted, "HIT CAPTAIN BUGGY OF THE CLOWN PIRATES!"

"What?" Daiki asked.

"I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" shouted Buggy, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR NERVE BOY!"

"My nerve?" Daiki asked, "you're the one with a lot of nerve."

"What?" shouted Buggy.

"To you," Daiki explained, "the only treasure that exists in the world are things that sparkle. Things that have a lot of money value. However, those who think only those things as treasure are unable to see the true value in anything." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lucky coin and showed it to Buggy.

"What is that?" Buggy asked.

"What do you think?" Daiki replied, "it's a silver coin."

"I see," Buggy said with a smile, "then if you hand it over, I'll forgive you for hitting me." Daiki started to laugh.

"This is my precious treasure," he replied, "yes, I know it looks like a silver coin. However, it is more than that. Try and take it if you can." He put the coin back into his pocket and took a fighting stance.

"Oi!" shouted the young man, "he's my opponent!"

"Maybe so," Daiki replied, "however, this is some of the most fun I've had in my life. I want to see what this guy can do." He stared at Buggy and smiled.

_Finally,_ he thought, _some excitement. That woman was right._

**End of Chapter**

Daiki goes to the festival and gets a weird fruit from a mysterious woman.

Then, he ends up fighting someone named Buggy who is obsessed with treasure.

How will this fight end?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece: Fated Wish

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight for Treasure**

Daiki rushed at Buggy and landed a kick to his gut. Buggy smiled evilly and swung one of his daggers at him. Daiki dodged the slice by a hair and managed to land a punch to Buggy's cheek. He flew back a little and landed on the ground hard.

"Alright," Daiki said with a huge smile. Buggy easily got to his feet.

"Did you think such weak attacks could defeat me?" he asked angrily.

"Well," Daiki said with a smile, "it was just a warm up. So, I would be disappointed if that defeated you."

"Don't get over confident boy!" Buggy shouted, "just because you landed some hits on me doesn't mean you will win!" Daiki rushed at Buggy again and launched a kick at his gut again. However, the top part of Buggy separated from his lower half and his top half was now floating. Daiki's kick missed completely and he was in shock.

"What the hell?" he asked in shock.

"I ate the Chop Chop Fruit," Buggy explained, "and now I'm a Chop Chop person! DIE!" He thrust the three daggers in one hand towards his chest.

_I'm not going to be able to dodge that,_ he thought. Suddenly, something grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to safety in the nick of time. However, he was flying backwards and landed in a pile of rubble.

"What the hell was that?" he asked out loud. He saw the young man with the straw hat from before.

"I saved you," he explained.

"ALL THE WAY BACK HERE?" Daiki asked in shock.

"Yup," the young man replied, "after all it was an easy for a Rubber Man."

"Rubber Man?" Daiki asked.

"Yeah," the young man said as he grabbed his cheeks and stretched them far beyond any normal person can do, "see."

"I-I-I-I don't believe what I just saw," Daiki said in shock, "you can stretch!"

"Of course," the young man said seriously, "now step back. He is my opponent." The young man then rushed at Buggy and started the two of them started fighting. Then almost immediately they stopped. They looked like they were having a conversation.

"What the hell?" Daiki asked no one. He then saw Buggy's upper half start to float into the air.

"DEATH TO THOSE WHO TRY AND TAKE MY HARD EARN TREASURE!" Buggy shouted. Daiki then heard running footsteps near him and looked in the direction. He saw a young woman with orange hair, a blue and white striped t-shirt, and a tan skirt running away with a bag on her back.

"Who is that?" Daiki asked.

"NAMI!" Buggy shouted as he then soared towards her, "GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!" Daiki saw Buggy's path of flight, it was straight for the young woman. He rushed towards the young woman.

_It's going to be close,_ he thought. When he was in front of the young woman, he thrust his leg forward to hit Buggy square on the nose. He did grunt in pain, but then he yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"My balls," Buggy said in a high pitch voice, "my balls. That was a cheap shot."

_His balls?_ Daiki thought in confusion, _I hit him on the nose. His lower half is over by that young man._ He looked over to see Buggy's lower half writhing in pain.

"Ouch," he said out loud.

"I'll say," the young woman agreed. Daiki turned around and looked at her.

"So," he stated, "my guess is that your name is Nami and that's his loot you are carrying?"

"Right on the first," the young woman called Nami said with a smile, "but this is now my treasure." Buggy grunts angrily.

"Did you just call it your treasure?" he asked angrily.

"Yes I did," Nami said firmly, "I'm a thief that steals from pirates and I just stole a lot of treasure from a really annoying one. That makes this my treasure now, understand?" Daiki and Buggy were stunned at the statement.

"Oh," the young man said in agreement, "that makes sense."

"I guess it does," Daiki stated, "I think."

"IS THAT REALLY YOUR WAY OF THINKING?" Buggy shouted, "honestly, what did your parents teach you?"

"What's this?" Nami asked, "a criminal trying to lecture another criminal. What nonsense."

"What?" Buggy asked angrily.

"Whatever," Nami said like she didn't care, "the day I take a morality lesson is the day I stop being a thief." She playfully stuck her tongue at him. Buggy growled at her angrily.

"I hope you are ready for the consequences," he warned her, "now, here comes Chop Chop-" Then, his lower half by the young man stood up. "FESTIVAL!" He then separated into smaller pieces, even his lower half and they all floated over towards his head.

"What the hell?" Daiki asked in shock, "how many pieces can this guy brake up into."

"I like to see you safe your friends now," Buggy taunted the young man, "Gum Gum!"

_Gum Gum?_ Daiki thought, _I hope that isn't his name._ Buggy then focused his attention on Nami.

"Nami," he said quietly, "GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!"

"No way!" she shouted as she ran away. Daiki was running right next to her.

"Maybe taking his stuff wasn't a good idea," he said to her.

"Just shut up and think of something!" she shouted.

_I could try and hit him,_ Daiki thought, _after all, even though he can break about like that, each part still feels pain and such. That young man proved that with that swift kick to Buggy's balls._ He quickly turned around and thrust a punch towards a random flying part of Buggy. However, he missed and a dagger was flying towards his arm.

"Look out!" Nami shouted. Daiki tried to pull his arm away, but wasn't fast enough and the dagger slashed his arm. However, the funny thing was, it didn't cut his arm. Not even a scratch could be found on the arm. Buggy was in shock.

_Why am I not bleeding?_ Daiki thought, _heck, I should have at least a scratch from that attack, and yet there is nothing._

"What the hell are you?" Buggy asked in shock.

"Yeah," Nami asked, "did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

"What's a Devil Fruit?" Daiki asked.

"You don't know about them?" Nami asked, "well that's okay. I mean, I didn't think they were real until I met these two."

_Devil Fruit,_ Daiki said in deep thought, _could that fruit I ate been one?_ He thought back to when he ate that strange fruit in the treasure chest given to him by that mysterious woman. Suddenly, Buggy was crying in pain.

"LEAVE MY FEET ALONE STRAW HAT!" he shouted at the young man. Daiki took this chance and raised his leg so that the heel of his foot was about Buggy's head. He brought it down hard but missed his target.

"Damn," he cursed.

"Don't think you can beat me that easily," Buggy said with an evil smile. He raised on of his hands with a dagger in it behind Nami.

"I TOLD YOU!" the young man shouted, "YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH ME YET!" He ran up and kicked Buggy and sent him flying into the treasure bag and it ripped, leaking treasure all over. The hand with the dagger in it fell to the ground.

"Nice kick," Daiki stated.

"Thanks," Nami thanked the young man after she saw the hand behind her, "that was close."

"No problem," the young man said with a smile. Nami and the young man looked over at Daiki, who was staring at his arm.

"You okay?" Nami asked. Daiki looked at the two with a confused look.

"Yeah," he replied, "just confused how I didn't get cut."

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET GUM GUM!" shouted Buggy. Everyone turned towards Buggy to see his head floating with his cape.

"He's still alive," the young man said in shock. Nami then ran off.

"SHUT UP!" Buggy shouted, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! ASSEMBLE! CHOP CHOP PARTS!" In a matter of seconds, a miniature version of Buggy appeared in front of them. Buggy was very confused. However, the reason why that happened was discovered over by Nami with all of Buggy's parts tied up.

"Looking for these?" she asked playfully.

"AAHH!" Buggy shouted, "MY PARTS!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the young man laughed, "alright, way to go!" Suddenly, his arms stretched way back.

"STOP IT NOW!" Buggy shouted.

"See you Buggy," the young man said with a smile, "now, Gum Gum BAZOOKA!" Both arms soared forward and the palm of his hands hit Buggy dead on and sent him flying into the sky.

"Nice shot," Daiki said in amazement.

"I WIN!" the young man shouted, "oh and thanks." Daiki laughed.

"You are one interesting person," he said with a smile, "what's your name?"

"I'm Luffy," the young man said happily.

"Nice to meet you Luffy," Daiki replied, "I'm Daiki." Nami then walked up to both of them.

"I can't believe that you beat him," she said in amazement. Daiki noticed that she now had two smaller bags than before. Luffy walked over and picked up his damaged straw hat.

"Is your hat okay?" Daiki asked.

"It's fine," Luffy said as he put it on, "I can still put it on and I got Buggy out of here so I'm satisfied for now." Daiki smiled, but it faded when he saw how serious Nami's face was.

"When I have time," she said quietly, "I'll fix it for you if you like."

"What did you say?" Luffy asked as he turned around to face Nami.

"Never mind," she said with a sigh, "I split the treasure into two bags, so help me carry half of it." Daiki walked over and took one of the bags.

"Sure thing," he replied.

"Oh," Nami said with a surprised look on her face, "thanks." She put down her bag and walked over to Luffy and handed him a rolled up piece of paper.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"The Map of the Grand Line," Nami replied, "you wanted it didn't you?"

"Are you really giving this to me?" Luffy asked in shock.

"For saving my life," Nami replied. Luffy happily took the map and was jumping for joy.

"Now I finally have it," he said happily, "the Map of the Grand Line. Oh, does that mean you will join me and my crew?"

"I told you before that I'll never join a pirate crew," Nami explained, "but alright. Teaming up with you seems profitable. So, I'll tag along. Just remember though, I'm only joining you because it's in my interests."

"Sure," Luffy said with a smile.

"Well then," Daiki said with a smile, "let's head for you ship."

"I don't have a ship yet," Luffy explained, "but I have to get Zoro first."

"A friend of yours?" Daiki asked.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, "follow us." Luffy, Nami, and Daiki walked a ways and found a man with green hair, a white t-shirt, dark green pants and boots lying on the ground with three swords around him. Two of them had black handles and cases while the third one was white in the same aspect.

"Is this him?" Daiki asked.

"Yes," Luffy said as he knelt down, "hey Zoro! Hey Zoro wake up!" The green haired man started stirring.

"Did we take care of everything?" he asked.

"Yup," Luffy replied, "got a navigator, map for the Grand Line, and met someone cool." The man called Zoro looked at Nami and Daiki.

"I don't feel so good," he said as he faced turned green, "I feel light headed."

"Oh please," Nami sighed, "it's always something with you two."

"You know them that well?" Daiki asked curiously.

"Hey," Luffy stated, "what did I do?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Nami shouted, "YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM ALL!"

"That came out of no where," Daiki stated.

"Anyway," Nami stated, "don't you think it's time we woke up the mayor?"

"Oh yeah," Luffy replied, "good idea."

"Excuse me," a unknown voice called out to them. Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and Daiki looked behind them to see a lot of people.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" asked another person.

"Oh," Nami sighed in relief, "there are just the townsfolk. That's good. I thought they might be more pirates."

"They don't have the look of pirates," Daiki added. One of the towns people looked and saw the mayor.

"Mr. Mayor!" she shouted, "are you okay?" The townsfolk rushed around their mayor.

"It doesn't look too bad though," Daiki said as an observation.

"I bet those pirates did this to you," a man stated.

"No," Luffy said calmly, "I'm the one who kicked that old man's ass."

"WHAT?" all the townsfolk shouted together as they turned towards Luffy and the others and stared at them angrily.

"Did you really have to tell them that?" Nami asked angrily.

"It's true," Luffy replied.

"Just explain to them before they get nasty," Nami pleaded. The townsfolk stared angrily at them.

"Why exactly did you leave our beloved mayor on the street to die?" one shouted at them.

"Are you with the pirates?" asked another one.

_They're getting really blood thirsty,_ Nami thought, _we can't let them know that we are thieves and pirates. Wait, is Daiki either of those?_

"We're pirates," Luffy said without hesitation. Nami fell into depression.

"JUST AS WE THOUGHT!" all the townsfolk shouted. Zoro was laughing.

"Why you?" Nami asked angrily.

"But it's true," Luffy stated.

"Pirates!" shouted a townsfolk, "we won't show you any mercy for what you have done to our town!"

"Wait a minute," Daiki said nervously, "let us explain."

"What now?" Zoro asked, "looks like they aren't up for a discussion." Luffy smiled and grabbed Zoro and his three swords.

"RUN!" he shouted. Nami followed him and shortly after words so did Daiki. They could hear the voices of the townsfolk running after them.

"Why did you have to say that?" Daiki asked.

"This is a nice town," Luffy replied.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Everyone is so upset over the old mayor guy," Luffy explained, "something tells me that they aren't going to listen to our side of the story."

"He makes a good point," Daiki agreed.

"We're turning here," Luffy stated. Luffy quickly turned a corner.

"Hey!" Nami shouted as she and Daiki followed, "you've got to let us know sooner." Then, a dog was in the middle of the alley. They went around him and kept on running. They could hear the dog barking at the townsfolk. After some minutes of running, they arrived at the beach where there were two boats near the dock.

"Our these yours?" Daiki asked.

"That one is ours," Luffy said as he pointed to the smaller boat.

"Daiki," Nami said with a straight face, "sorry that we got you into this."

"It's fine," Daiki replied, "this is the most fun I've had in a long time. I've really enjoyed this. Thanks Luffy."

"No problem," Luffy replied.

"You must have a boring life if you find this exciting," Nami suggested.

"Yes," Daiki agreed, "in fact, I think I'll have even more fun traveling with you guys." He quickly hopped in the larger boat.

"Does that mean you're coming with us?" Nami asked.

"Yup," Daiki replied, "if you don't mind."

"No," Luffy replied, "not at all." Daiki smiled.

"Thanks," he said happily, "then let's get going." Luffy, Nami and Zoro looked at Daiki. He was wearing the brightest smile they had ever seen.

**End of Chapter**

Daiki has discovered the power of the Devil Fruits and may have one himself.

What power does he have?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece: Fated Wish

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Syrup Village**

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Daiki sail out to the sea with their two small ships. Daiki was sitting near the bow of Nami's ship, staring at his arm that should have been cut by Buggy's attack.

"Still trying to figure out your power?" Nami asked. Daiki looked up at her.

"Yeah," he replied, "I never knew such power existed."

"Well," Nami stated, "it wasn't steel. We would have seen sparks."

"So," Zoro called out to them, "some type of stone maybe." Nami looked surprised. Daiki looked over to see Zoro relaxing in the boat and Luffy was sitting on the bow of his boat.

"Yes," Nami replied happily, "some type of stone."

"The fact that there weren't any sparks like you guys described," Zoro continued, "it eliminates a lot of stones and rocks."

"What about crystal?" Nami asked. Daiki looked at his arm.

_A crystal arm?_ he thought. Suddenly, his arm transformed into purple crystal, the same color of purple that was on the fruit that he ate. Yet, he could move it around just like a regular arm. His hand was also transformed and he could easily move the fingers.

"THAT'S SO COOOOOL!" Luffy shouted. With a mere thought, Daiki's arm went back to normal.

"Amazing," Daiki said in amazement, "I can't believe such wonders exist."

"I know," Nami agreed, "after all, I'm still in shock about Devil Fruits entire existence." Daiki continue to stare at his arm with a smile.

"That makes you a crystal man," Luffy said happily, "that's so cool. You need to join my crew."

"eh?" Daiki said in confusion.

"I run a pirate crew and I'm looking for people to join up," Luffy explained, "having a crystal man would be awesome."

"Luffy," Nami complained, "you really should inform people about your goal before asking people to join up."

"Like how I'm going to be the Pirate King by conquering the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"What's the Grand Line?" Daiki asked curiously. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami stared at him with confusion in their eyes.

"You seriously never heard of the Grand Line?" Zoro asked.

"Yes," Daiki replied, "what is it?"

"The most incredible sea in the world," Luffy explained with great excitement, "it has the One Piece there at the very end. Whoever gets it first will be the next King of the Pirates."

"Sounds like it's a big deal for you," Daiki replied.

"Yup," Luffy said with a huge smile.

"It's his life long dream," Zoro explained, "he's determined to become the King of the Pirates." Daiki smiled.

_I don't have something like that,_ he thought, _a life long dream. My parents robbed me of that. So, what is my dream?_

"Daiki?" Nami asked curiously, "you okay?" He looked up at her.

"Yes," he replied, "just thinking. Luffy, let me think about it for awhile okay?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied, "that's fine."

"And speaking of the Grand Line," Nami said seriously, "there is no way we can make it in this condition." Luffy picked up an apple and stared at it.

"You're right," he agreed, "we are going to need a lot more meat. Eating fruit everyday is for the birds." He takes a large bite out of the apple.

"We'll need booze as well," Zoro added. Nami threw and hit him with an apple.

"That's not what I mean," she said seriously, "we are not properly equipped to handle the Grand Line. For there are other pirates who are also in search of the One Piece and they all have ships way better than this!"

"And we don't have a crew," Luffy pointed out, "although, if Daiki joins us, we would be one step closer."

"Still thinking Luffy," Daiki replied.

"But according to this map there is an island near here with some settlements on it," Nami said while taking a look at a map, "and it does look like we can get a ship and the supplies we need."

"FRESH MEAT AT LAST!" Luffy shouted.

"And booze too," Zoro added.

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?" Nami shouted, "what am I going to do with you two?" Daiki was laughing hard on Nami's ship. After a short while, they landed on the island that Nami mentioned.

"Ah," Zoro yawned as he stretched, "it feels great to be on dry land again."

"I'll say," Daiki agreed.

"So," Luffy said with excitement, "where is the village?" Nami brought out the map and looked it over.

"It seems that we have to head south from here," Nami replied.

"THEN THERE HAS TO BE MEAT THERE!" Luffy shouted with a watery mouth.

"Stop it with the meat already," Nami complained. Zoro looked ahead to the bushes and saw something move.

"Careful," he said cautiously, "we're being watched."

"Who are they?" Luffy asked, "where are they? Do they got meat?" Suddenly, lead balls flew towards Luffy's feet. Nami went for cover while Zoro and Daiki took fighting stances. Suddenly, flags appeared from the bushes that had a screaming skull with crossed bones behind it. It was a pirate flag. Suddenly, laughter was heard from the cliff from up above. There stood a young man wearing brown shoes, brown over alls with no shirt, a tan back strapped over his shoulder, a green skull bandana, and had a blue and white stripped cloth on his arm.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed the mysterious young man, "you have entered the territory of Captain Usopp, the leader of invincible pirates that rule over this island. I am the great Captain Usopp!" The others stared at him.

"I've never heard of him," Daiki whispered to Zoro.

"Same here," he whispered back.

"HEY!" Usopp shouted, "what are you two whispering?"

"Just that we've never heard of you," Daiki replied.

"That's a shame," Usopp said proudly, "then you might have had a very small chance against my eighty million super soldiers!"

"AWESOME!" Luffy shouted in excitement. Nami sighed.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" she asked.

"AH!" Usopp screamed while looking shocked, "she knows."

"If she didn't before," Daiki added, "she knows now that you said that."

"What?" Luffy asked in shock, "he was lying?"

"CURSES!" Usopp shouted, "that might have been a little exaggeration, but I do have great many men under my control!" Then, six flags started moving up and down in the bushes.

"My guess is three," Nami said with a sly smile. Three kids popped up from the bushes in a panic.

"AAAAHHHH!" they shouted, "SHE DOES KNOW!" They dropped their flags and ran away as fast as they could.

"HEY!" Usopp yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING? COME BACK!" Nami reached down and picked up a steal ball.

"A pirate using a sling shot," she said with a smile, "now I've seen it all." Luffy was laughing at the discovery.

"That's so cool," he said happily. However, Usopp didn't look so happy.

"Shut you mouth!" he shouted, "or I'll shut it for you! I'm a proud man and I won't stand for this!" He drew his sling shot and aimed it at Luffy.

_Can that do any damage to a Rubber Man?_ Daiki thought.

"This is your last warning," Usopp warned Luffy, "leave this island or find out why they call me Proud Usopp and not Pushover Usopp." Luffy looked seriously at Usopp. "You've seen how good I'm with this, so you know I can rival anyone carrying a pistol."

"Now that you have drawn your pistol," Luffy asked with a serious tone, "are you willing to use it?" Usopp went from looking confident to looking scared. "Guns aren't for threats they're for action. Are you willing to risk your life?" Zoro smiled and gripped on of his sword's sheathes tightly.

"I can assure you that we're real pirates," he said with a strict tone, "consider your next move very carefully." Usopp froze in place, still holding his shot back from firing. After a minute or two of nothing, he dropped his shot on the ground and fell to his knees.

"Pirates definitely have more punch behind their words because they can actually back them up," he stated, "that's so cool." Luffy and Zoro laughed together.

"I stole that," Luffy informed Usopp.

"eh?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"I stole those words from Red-haired Shanks," Luffy said happily, "a pirate that I know."

"WHAT?" Usopp screamed, "you know Red-haired Shanks? Wait, you got to be lying. Do you really know him?"

"Yup," Luffy replied with a smile, "I know your dad too. His name is Yasopp right?" Usopp was silent for a second before leaping down the cliff and landed on his butt.

"You're right," he said in shock, "my dad's name is Yasopp. But how do you know him?"

"I'll be happy to tell you the story," Luffy said with a smile, "once we find a place to eat." Usopp stood up and brushed off the dust on his clothes.

"I know just the place," he said happily, "follow me." Zoro, Nami, Luffy, and Daiki followed Usopp up the hill towards the near by village.

_Luffy could have easily hurt him,_ Daiki thought, _yet he didn't. Then again, Usopp was only armed with a sling shot. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't have done any damage to Luffy. He does seem a kind hearted person even though he wants to be the King of the Pirates. Maybe I should join him._

"Hey Daiki," Zoro called out to him. He looked over at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You okay?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Daiki replied, "just thinking."

"About Luffy's request?" Zoro asked with a straight face.

"Yes," Daiki replied, "he seems different than other pirates that I've heard of. He acts like a harmless little goof ball yet knows how to kick some serious ass."

"Yup," Zoro said with a straight face, "that's how I first acted as well. Confused that this pirate captain that wanted me in his crew so badly that he sneaked into a Marine base to get my three swords back."

"He did that for someone he barely knew?" Daiki asked.

"Yeah," Zoro replied, "It's kind of strange I think. Luffy isn't someone that can be described that easily. All you can do at this point is choose for yourself if you think he is the captain for you." Daiki thought about those words and reached into his pocket and pulled out his lucky silver coin.

_Haru,_ he thought, _what should I do? You were the one that always gave me advice._ He stopped in his tracks and shortly there after, the others in front of him stopped too.

"Daiki," Luffy called out to him, "what's wrong?" He looked up at all of them and stared back at his coin and put it back in his pocket.

"Just thinking Luffy," he replied as he caught up with them.

"By the way," Nami said as they began walking again, "what's with that coin?"

"It's my lucky coin," Daiki replied, "I don't go any where with out it."

"You told Buggy it was your treasure," Luffy replied, "like my hat."

"Yes," Daiki replied, "it's very special to me. It's the only thing I have left of my home." Everyone else in the group looked sad.

"Sorry to hear about that," Usopp said sadly.

"Don't let it bother you," Daiki said with a smile, "I'm having no trouble what so ever."

"Even though you are all alone?" Nami asked curiously. Daiki took out the coin again and stared at it while walking.

"I'm never alone," he replied, "so long as I have this." He put it back into his pocket and smiled at everyone else. "So lets get moving." The others seem to lighten up from Daiki's actions. They finally arrived at the village.

"Is this your village?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Yup," Usopp said full of pride, "Syrup Village." He guided them to a restaurant where Luffy began to stuff his face. They sat in a booth where Daiki sat next to Luffy. Nami sat next to Zoro, and Usopp was in a chair. Luffy told Usopp about meeting his dad when he was a kid. He was a member of Shank's crew and one hell of a sharp shooter. Nami, Zoro, and Daiki listened to the stories too.

"This Shanks guy sounds really awesome," Daiki said with a smile.

"He is," Luffy replied happily, "he is the one that gave me this straw hat. So I have to take care of it."

"Ah," Daiki stated, "that explains why you were so angry before when Buggy cut it up."

"Yeah," Luffy said as he took a large bite out of his meat.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Nami stated, "Usopp, can you tell us where we can get a decent ship or anyone who knows how to sail?"

"Well," Usopp said with a sigh, "it's a pretty small village. I just don't think we are going to be able to help you." Zoro stared outside and saw a large mansion on top of a hill.

"What about that mansion?" he asked curiously. Usopp looked worried after that being mentioned. "The one at the top of the hill."

"Do you know them Usopp?" Nami asked with great excitement, "surely with all that money they could help us buy a ship."

"You stay away from there," Usopp said with a stern voice. Everyone stared at him with confusion. "I-I-I-I just remembered something that I really got to do. Everyone here knows me so you can stay here and eat as much as you want. And now I've got to go!" He ran out carrying his bag.

"He seemed rushed," Daiki stated.

"Yeah," Nami agreed, "I wonder why."

**End of Chapter**

Luffy invites Daiki to join his crew.

Daiki discovers that he is now a Crystal Man due to the Devil Fruit that he ate.

Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and Daiki arrive on an island and meet a strange person named Usopp.

What awaits them in this village?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece Fate Wish

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil Plot**

Luffy, Nami, Daiki, and Zoro continue to eat the meals that they had bought. After awhile, they all finished.

"That was great," Daiki said happily.

"Hey Daiki," Nami said with a serious look on her face.

"What's up?" Daiki replied.

"I can understand if this is a touchy subject for you," she said seriously, "but I was wondering what happened to your home." Before Daiki could respond, the door to the restaurant opened and three kids with wooden swords entered.

"The Usopp Pirates have arrived!" they shouted. Daiki stared at them with Nami.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Most likely friends of Usopp," Daiki suggested, "they did call themselves the Usopp Pirates." One kid had a cap on that cover his eyes and had purple hair. Another one had dark green hair and the third one had blonde hair. They looked around and were shocked.

"Where's our captain?" the blonde hair kid asked his friends.

"He's not here," the purple hair kid replied. They rushed over to the table.

"Confess you filthy pirates!" shouted the dark green hair kid, "what have you done to our beloved captain?"

"Phew," Luffy said happily as he rubbed his stomach, "that meat sure was good." The three kids huddled together looking terrified.

"W-What meat?" the blonde kid asked nervously.

"These p-pirates are cannibals," the dark green hair kid said in shock. Nami quietly giggled to herself.

"Fess you pirates!" the purple hair kid shouted, "what did you do to our captain!" Zoro stared at them with a dark glare.

"If you're looking for your captain," he said with a dark tone, "we ate him."

"AAAAHHHH!" the kids shouted and looked at Nami, "CANNIBALS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS LOOKING AT ME FOR?" Nami shouted angrily. The kids fell to the floor in horror. She looked at Zoro with an angry glare. "You just had to say something stupid to them didn't you?" Daiki and Luffy were laughing at the whole thing. After the kids calmed down, and a good laugh, Nami explained to them what happened. The kids laughed at the whole thing and introduced themselves. The purple hair kid was Carrot. The dark green hair kid was Pepper and the blonde hair kid was Onion.

"You really had us going," Pepper said with a smile. The kids guided Luffy and his friends to the mansion on top of the hill.

"If our captain ran off at this hour," Carrot explained, "then this is the place he'll be."

"What does he come here to do?" Daiki asked.

"He comes to lie," Onion replied.

"That's horrible," Nami said angrily.

"He's not a bad guy," Pepper replied.

"Yeah," Onion agreed, "he's awesome."

"How is a liar awesome?" Zoro asked curiously. The kids then explained about the girl that lives in the mansion, Kaya, has a sickness of depression due to the fact that she lost her parents. So, Usopp makes up stories to cheer her up.

"That does sound like he is doing some good," Daiki agreed.

"Right," the kids said together.

"The best thing about him is that he is always up to something," Pepper said happily.

"I like him because he's not afraid of being silly," Onion added.

"I like the captain's crazy lies," Carrot said with a smile.

"Right!" Luffy shouted happily, "I think we should ask her for a ship after all."

"We're not the ones she likes," Zoro stated, "Usopp is." They all looked at the mansion to see the guards.

"Those guards at the gate won't let anyone through," Pepper stated. Luffy walked up to the gate and climbed to the top.

"I'll go ask her," he said happily.

"Hey!" Daiki shouted, "get off of that before you get into trouble." Luffy walked down to the bottom while still holding on to the top. This caused his arms to stretch and the kids were freaking out.

"HIS ARMS ARE ALL STRETCHY!" Onion shouted in shock.

"HE'S SOME SORT OF MONSTER!" Pepper shouted.

"Pardon the intrusion," Luffy said with a smile. The others tried to stop him, but failed. "ROCKET!" Luffy and the others were then launched into the air.

WwwwwwW

Usopp was sitting in a tree on a branch that was near an open window. In the open window was a young woman who had blonde hair that reached down past her shoulders by a little and she was wearing a white gown. He was telling her a great adventure story.

"So Kaya," Usopp said happily, "after that tremendous and tragic incident, we escaped into the air, riding a giant sling shot ball!" He raised his arms into the air and Kaya laughed a little. She then saw something in the sky.

"What's that?" she pointed out to him. He looked up to see Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Daiki, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot falling from the sky.

"YAHOOOOO!" Luffy shouted happily. Usopp shouted in shock as the group landed on the ground.

"Why did he do that?" Daiki asked in shock.

"That's just how he is," Zoro said as he stood up.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Nami shouted angrily.

"Are you guys alright?" Kaya asked with a concern tone.

"Hahahaha," Usopp laughed, "don't worry about them Kaya. This happens to be the price of being a famous adventurer. They just heard about me and came to join the Usopp Pirates." Luffy stood up and looked at Kaya.

"Nope not me," he said seriously, "I came here to see you. I need a favor."

"A favor from me?" Kaya asked curiously.

"You there!" shouted a stern voice. Everyone turned their heads to find a man dressed like a butler. Usopp quietly sneaked to the other side of the tree.

"Klahadore," Kaya said with a surprised look on her face.

_Klahadore?_ Daiki thought.

"Get out," Klahadore barked, "I'll have you know that this is criminal trespassing."

"Charming guys isn't he?" Daiki asked with a smile.

"I'll tell you again," Klahadore said with frustration, "leave. Unless you have some business with me."

"Alright," Luffy said with a smile, "can you help us get a ship?" Klahadore lifted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"Certainly not," Klahadore said without hesitation.

"Oh," Luffy said in depression.

"Usopp," Klahadore called out.

"Crap," Usopp said in shock.

"I've heard you are quite the adventurer," Klahadore stated. Usopp came out of hiding with a smile.

"Hehehehe," he laughed, "sure am."

"I've heard that you've been on many adventures," Klahadore continued, "quite impressive for someone so young." Usopp laughed.

"Usually those who admire me so much call me captain," he said proudly, "so it's Captain Usopp to you."

"Captain?" Klahadore said with a laugh, "your father also had some sort of reputation."

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Klahadore that's enough!" Kaya shouted.

"He ran off to be a pirate and abandon his wife and child to the cold harsh world," Klahadore said with a straight face, "and you'll be nothing more than a son of a filthy pirate."

"Klahadore," Kaya begged, "stop that."

"Don't you dare insult my father ever again," Usopp said angrily. Kaya looked over and saw he was trembling with anger. He jumped off the tree and latched on a grappling hook on the branch he was on. He guided himself down and once on the ground, he gracefully unhooked his grappling hook and put it away in his bag. He was glaring at Klahadore.

"What has gotten you so worked up Usopp?" Klahadore asked while lifting his glasses with his palm again, "it's at times like these you should do what you do best which is lie." Usopp looked like he was getting even more angry than before. "Tell me how your father is a traveling salesman. Or about how you two aren't related by blood." He couldn't take it any more, Usopp ran up and smacked Klahadore in the face. This caused him to fly back about two feet. Everyone but Kaya stared at the scene with serious faces. She stared at the two in shock.

"Ouch," Daiki said quietly. Klahadore sat up and moved his glasses again.

"Case and point," he stated, "he uses violence when things don't go his way."

"SHUT UP!" Usopp shouted. Klahadore looked a little scared. "I'm proud to say that I'm the son of a brave warrior of the sea. Yes, I've been known to tell a fib now and again, but I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage. I'M THE SON OF A PIRATE!" Everyone was stunned at Usopp's outburst.

"Captain," Carrot said seriously. Klahadore stood up and brushed off the dust on his clothes.

"Pirates are brave warriors of the seas are they?" he asked with a smug tone, "that's a definite twist on them. After all, they are the scum of the sea and are evil. So you were most likely planning on taking this woman's fortune."

"You're wrong," Usopp protested.

"YOU'RE THE SON OF A FILTHY PIRATE!" Klahadore shouted, "TREACHERY IS IN YOUR BLOOD! OF COURSE YOU HAD SUCH A SCEME!" Usopp grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised his fist.

"You won't let up will you?" he asked ready to strike.

"USOPP PLEASE STOP!" Kaya shouted. He froze in his tracks staring at the man he hated. "No more violence. I can't take it. Klahadore isn't a bad man he's just passionate about his job and that makes him get carried away. Just please stop it." Usopp hesitated, but he did let go of Klahadore's shirt. However, he still had his fist raised in the air.

"Fine then," Luffy said angrily, "I'll kick his butt." Zoro grabbed his shoulder.

"No you won't Luffy," he protested against him and held him back. Luffy was screaming about beating up Klahadore while Zoro was restraining him. Daiki, Nami, and the kids were stunned.

"You will leave here immediately," Klahadore ordered.

"Yeah," Usopp said with some anger in his voice, "you don't have to tell me twice buddy." He walked away leaving all the others. Luffy and the others left the mansion and stopped at a fence on a road. Luffy ran off to find Usopp.

"He isn't the most pleasant person I've ever met," Daiki stated.

"He was just doing his job," Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah," Onion agreed, "but he doesn't usually act like that."

"Maybe he has something against pirates," Pepper suggested. Daiki sighed and started to walk away.

"Daiki," Zoro called out, "where are you going?"

"To think," he called back. Nami, Zoro, and the kids watched as Daiki walked out of sight.

WwwwwwW

Daiki found a nice quiet spot in the woods and started doing some exercises.

_I wish that I could speak proudly about my dad like that,_ he thought, _but there is nothing to be proud of._ He thought back to all that his father did. He was a business man and a great one too. He sold machines for companies, parts for the machines, he was a great salesman.

"Nothing special," he said to no one, "just a man who sells not only objects, but his child's future." He continued to do exercises and thought back to his teacher in karate.

*Flashback*

Daiki stared at his teacher with a shocked expression.

"Are you serious?" he asked in shock, "you can't mean that." Across from him was a older looking man with white hair and wearing a karate gi with a black belt.

"I'm afraid so," the old man said seriously, "I am moving. I can't pass up on this offer. Plus, I have family near there, so it makes sense for me to move." Daiki couldn't believe it. His sensei was moving away from the area.

"But I'm so close to being a first degree black belt," he argued, "surely you can stay long enough to get me there right?" The old man looked sad and disappointed.

"I'm afraid not," he replied, "understand my young pupil, that life will throw many objects in your way. You must over come them if you are to get stronger."

"But this is the only excitement I have in my life!" Daiki shouted, "please Sensei! Don't go!" The old man sighed.

"You have been one of my best students," he said with a smile, "whether you see it or not, I am truly sad to lose you as a student."

"Then take me with you," Daiki pleaded.

"You know that your parents won't allow it," the old man said seriously, "so you must stay here." Daiki stared at his master angrily and rushed at him. He wildly thrashed about trying to hit his former master. However, with a simple hit, Daiki fell to the ground and was defeated.

"WHY?" Daiki shouted.

"YOU FOOL!" the old man yelled. Daiki stared at him with tears come from his eyes. "I know I taught you better than this. Letting your emotions run wild like that is a sure way to lose a fight." The old man headed for the door out of the room.

"SENSEI!" Daiki shouted. However, the old man did not respond at all.

*Present*

"I do understand why he had to leave," Daiki thought, "but it still hurt at the time. My only excitement had been taking from me." He kicked a nearby tree hard and made it sway a little. He then slowly sat down to take a break.

_So what am I to do now?_ he thought, _I know that I can never return to my life and that's fine. I didn't like that one any way. Do I join Luffy's crew? Or go my separate way. Sensei, this is situation that I don't know what to do in. Nor can you help me. This is just what I wanted. The freedom to choose my own life._ Suddenly, Usopp ran right by him looking very serious.

"What's his problem?" he asked no one. Daiki decided to go the way that Usopp wasn't going. In no time at all, he arrived at a cliff with a tree near the edge.

_What in the world?_ he thought.

"Daiki!" shouted Nami's voice. He turned to find Nami, Zoro, and the kids running towards him.

"Guys," he stated, "what's up?"

"We watched as Usopp ran past us with a terrible expression on his face," Pepper explained.

"I saw it too," Daiki replied, "I was in the woods and decided to check it out."

"Found anything?" Zoro asked, "like Luffy." Daiki shook his head. The others continued to search around and Nami found Luffy. At the bottom of the cliff on his back with his legs over his head.

"Is he dead?" Carrot asked. Everyone made their way down to Luffy the safe way.

"I guess so," Onion said sadly, "no one could survive that fall." Zoro then looked at Luffy carefully.

"Wait a minute," he said seriously. He shortly then smiled. "Lazy bum." He took out one of his swords while still in its sheath, and poked Luffy. He flinched and the kids freaked out along with Daiki. Luffy stretched and yawned, and had a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning guys," he said happily.

"What in the world made you decide to fall asleep here?" Nami asked curiously.

"That's just the thing," Luffy said happily, "I don't even remember falling asleep."

_Is he serious?_ Daiki thought, _and this is the guy I'm thinking about joining._

"Luffy tell us," Zoro asked curiously, "what is the last thing you remember?"

"Talking with Usopp," Luffy replied, "then finding out that butler wants to kill Kaya to ge-"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Are you serious?" Daiki asked in shock.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, "Usopp and I overheard him talking to some weird guy."

"A weird guy?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Luffy said with a smile. And while they continued to talk casually about this, an evil plan was set into motion. One that was in the dark until now.

**End of Chapter**

Everything seemed be going fine, but Luffy and Usopp have uncovered a plot to kill Kaya.

Will they stop Klahadore?

Or

Are they going to fail the damsel in distress?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**The Battle Starts**

Night had fallen, and Nami was tending to Usopp's wound on his arm. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Daiki, and Luffy were on a rocky shore. Earlier that day, they found Usopp walking towards them. They watched as Usopp lied to the kids that joined his crew about Klahadore's plan and they left him.

"There you go," Nami said as she finished the treatment.

"So," Zoro stated, "why did you lie to them?"

"Because all I do is lie," Usopp replied, "there was no way the villagers would believe what I had to say. Why would they?"

"Because what you were trying to tell them was the truth," Daiki pointed out, "the most honest truth anyone could try and tell." Everyone sighed.

"They are coming," Nami said sadly, "and they are going to destroy the village."

"Yeah," Usopp agreed, "but what am I suppose to do? They'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them."

"That's true," Daiki agreed sadly.

"That's why I'm going to make sure that they don't get to the village," Usopp said seriously. Everyone stared at him with a strange look on their faces.

"Are you serious?" Daiki asked.

"Yes," Usopp replied, "this way I'll still be the village liar and the village will be safe." Tears started coming down his face. "I don't for the fact that they chased me across the village or the fact that they shot me in the arm. *sniff*This is my village and I love it here. That's why I have to. .protect them." Everyone else gave a smile at Usopp.

"You're a pretty good guy for sending your cronies away and do all the fighting yourself," Zoro as he gripped on of his katana's tightly.

"Just so you know," Nami said seriously, "I've got dibs on all the treasure those pirates have."

_Fighting these pirates would be a great chance for me to build up my powers,_ Daiki thought, _plus, I can't turn away from this knowing what I know._

"I'm in," he said proudly.

"So," Luffy said as he flexed his arm, "do you want some help with these guys or what?" Usopp looked shocked that these guys wanted to help him.

"You guys are going to help me fight all these pirates?" he asked while crying a little, "I don't get it. Why?"

"Well you said that there are a lot of bad guys right?" Luffy stated.

"Plus," Zoro added, "you look scared out of your mind." Usopp quickly wiped away his tears and stared at them with courage.

"I'm not scared," he said bravely, "I'm perfectly fine with tons of bad guys. After all, you are looking at the brave warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp!" His knees then started to shake badly.

"Are you sure you're not scared?" Daiki asked.

"Damn it," Usopp cursed as he hit his knees to stop the shaking but it didn't work, "alright, fine I'm scared. Why shouldn't I be? There are Captain Kuro's men! I don't need pity! If you guys are helping me out of pity, then leave! I don't need that!"

"We are not pitying you," Zoro said seriously, "we are helping because you are honorable."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "do you think we really would risk our lives because of pity?" Usopp started crying again only these were tears of joy.

"Oh," he said through his tears, "you guys."

"No more words," Daiki said as he did some stretches, "we need to get prepared so we can have the advantage over these guys." Everyone turned to him.

"Why are you going to help?" Nami asked.

"Can you really expect me to walk away knowing what I know?" Daiki replied.

"Well no," Nami stated.

"Then that's all the reason you need then," Daiki said with a smile, "now then, what's the plan?" Usopp smiled.

"I have a great plan," he said full of confidence, "follow me." The gang followed Usopp to a slope that was just like the other one that they went up on their way to the village.

"Ah," Zoro said with a grin, "the classic high ground strategy."

"Right," Usopp said proudly, "Zoro come with me. You too Luffy."

"Kay," Luffy said with a straight face. Usopp, Luffy, and Zoro ran off towards the village.

"What do you think he is getting?" Daiki asked curiously.

"Not sure," Nami replied. It didn't take too long for them to return and each of them had a barrel.

"What's in those?" Daiki asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Usopp explained. He then instructed Zoro and Luffy to put their barrels in spots and pull the cork out. Soon enough, part of the slope was covered with oil.

"Oil?" Daiki asked.

"Yes," Usopp replied, "in order to reach the village they have to go up this slope. If we keep them on this slope, then their numbers won't matter. Also, with this oil on the slope, they'll keep slipping and sliding off balance and fall back to the bottom."

"Not a bad idea," Daiki said with a smile.

"Well," Nami said with a sigh, "let's just hope that we don't slip on that and fall down with them. Because that would be like sliding into a meat grinder."

"I got to hand it to you Usopp," Luffy stated, "you are pretty good at fighting dirty."

"I wouldn't call it that Luffy," Daiki stated, "I think it's a clever strategy." Then, they all stared at the horizon. The sun was creeping over it; marking that the pirates would be coming soon. They waited and waited until the sun had past the horizon, but there were still no pirates.

"Where are they?" Luffy complained, "I thought we were going to fight."

"Did they forget to set their alarm?" Daiki asked.

"I don't think so," Zoro stated. Daiki started rubbing his chin.

_Why haven't they shown up yet,_ he thought, _they should have been here by now._ He looks around at the shore and realized something. _Wait a minute. Isn't the shore we landed on a different part of the island that looks like this?_

"Usopp," he called out and rushed over to him.

"What is it?" Usopp replied.

"Don't you think it's possible that they are coming from the shore that we met on the other day?" Daiki asked seriously. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You could be right!" he shouted.

"WHY DID YOU THINK THEY WOULD COME HERE?" Zoro shouted.

"Well this is where they had their secret meeting so I just assumed okay!" Usopp shouted back, "That means that they are at the north shore shore. If you run straight north then you'll get there in three minutes."

"And you found out their plan," Nami pointed out, "of course they would go to the other shore." Her eyes then widened sharply. "OH NO! IF THEY ARE AT THE OTHER SHORE, THEN THEY HAVE ALREADY SEEN OUR BOATS! THEY'LL TAKE MY TREASURE!"

"I'll be there in twenty seconds!" Luffy shouted before rushing off.

"And there goes my brilliant oil strategy," Usopp said before rushing off. Daiki was right behind him. After some seconds passed, they couldn't see Luffy.

"Man," Daiki said while running, "he's a fast runner that Luffy."

"Yeah I know," Usopp agreed, "I can't even see him any more." They kept running and running until they made it to the north shore. They saw the pirates rushing up the hill and Usopp quickly released a flurry of lead pellets. It hit enough of the pirates to make them stop in their tracks.

"An ambush!" one shouted. Usopp looked at the group of pirates with a worried look. Daiki stared at them angrily.

"Alright you pirates," Usopp said bravely and loud enough for the pirates to hear, "all my men are ready to fight to the death." He was shaking with fear.

"You okay?" Daiki asked.

"Y-Yeah," Usopp said nervously, "just wondering where Luffy is."

"He might have gotten lost on the way," Daiki suggested.

"Maybe," Usopp said as he continue to shake. Daiki sighed and walked forward a little and then stopped.

"Alright!" he shouted, "Listen and listen good! Turn around and leave this island forever! If you don't, you will regret it!" The pirates looked at each other and started laughing. Daiki sighed.

"Fine then," he said loud enough only Usopp can hear, "I understand."

"What are you going to do?" Usopp asked.

"I'm going to make a wall," Daiki replied as he raised his fist, "Crystal Wall!" The pirates turned to him as he slammed his fist into the ground. Everyone waited from something to happen, but nothing did. The pirates continue their laughing.

"What are you doing?" Usopp asked.

"Damn," Daiki cursed, "I don't have any idea how to use my powers." He tried again and again, but failed both tries. The pirates were laughing so hard that they were on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked. Then, the pirates stopped laughing and charged again.

"Okay," Daiki said as he stood up straight, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Usopp asked in a panic. He continued to shout, but his voice was fading from Daiki's ears as he concentrated deeply.

*Flashback*

"Now find your center," Daiki's sensei told him. Daiki points to his chest and his sensei laughs. The six old Daiki looked confused.

"I don't get what is so funny," he stated. His sensei stopped laughing and knelt down to his level.

"That is not the kind of center I was talking about," he explained, "I mean you spiritual center."

"What's that?" Daiki asked.

"Your very own center," his sensei replied, "it is where you can draw great power and figure out things that were previously unsolvable to you."

*Present*

"If you find yourself in a terrible situation," Daiki's sensei's voice echoed in his head, "find your center."

_I have found it several times,_ he thought, _I will have to do it again._ The pirates were closing on them.

"WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" Usopp shouted. One of the pirates raised his hammer weapon ready to strike at Daiki. He reached him in a matter of seconds.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted. Daiki opened his eyes and delivered a swift kick to the pirate's stomach. He then raised his right hand and thrust his fingers into the ground.

"Crystal Wall!" Daiki shouted. Suddenly, five large crystal pillars shot up from the ground. The pirates stumbled back in shock.

"What the hell?" asked one in shock.

"C-Crystals?" another one stated.

"What the hell are you?" Usopp asked.

"I've eaten a Devil Fruit," Daiki explained, "the crystal one. My skin is entirely crystal. And I can transform into a crystal man. Or at least my arm." He raised his left arm and transformed it into crystal.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Usopp said in shock. Daiki took his hand out of the ground the crystal pillars went back into the ground. He then transformed his body into crystal.

"I guess I can transform it," he said with a smile. This frightened the pirates and they backed up a little.

"What are we going to do against him?" one pirate asked in shock.

"Yeah Captain Jango," one pirate called out to a man with heart shaped sunglasses, a blue hat and a blue trench coat.

_He didn't say that anyone like that was going to be here,_ Jango thought, _damn it Captain Kuro._ Daiki stood there staring at them with a smile.

_I like this,_ he thought, _an entire body made of crystal is pretty cool._ He took a step forward and the pirates took a step back.

"What are we going to do?" asked one pirate.

"Come on men!" Jango shouted, "he's only one guy! Get him!" The pirates hesitated.

"But-"

"Don't forget that this is Captain Kuro's plan!" Jango shouted, "remember what happens when we don't carry out his plans!" The pirates all gulped at the same time.

"Wait Captain," one pirate said with a smile, "just hypnotize them. That way, they'll step aside."

"Ah," Jango said as he brought out a metal ring with a sharp edge attached to a string, "great idea. Now then you two, watch the ring carefully."

"What the hell is this?" Daiki asked as he transformed his body back to normal, "is he seriously trying hypnosis?"

"Now listen you two," Jango explained as he started to swing the ring, "on the count of Jango, you'll step aside and let us pass."

"Does he think that would actually work?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"One," Jango counted, "two, JA-" Nami then came out of no where and slapped Usopp in the back of the head. This caused Daiki to look behind him to see the scene.

"Hey there Nami," he greeted her.

"Finally I got here," she said with a sigh, "and be careful around that guy. He's a hypnotist."

"What?" Daiki asked in shock, "are you saying that would have work."

"Well," Nami said with a smile, "look at him." Daiki looked and saw Jango stepping aside, like he was going to let someone pass.

"I can't believe that would have worked," he said in shock, "thanks."

"No problem," Nami said with a smile. The pirates began their charge again.

"Not so fast," Daiki said as he transformed his body back to crystal, "Crystal Wall!" He put his hand into the ground and a wall of crystal appeared again. The pirates still kept coming.

"I have an idea," Usopp said as he reached into his bag, "I have caltrops (small metal spikes) in here."

"Awesome," Nami said as she took a handful from him, "Daiki, lower your wall." Daiki did what he was ordered, and Usopp and Nami threw them towards the enemy. Soon enough, the pirates were stepping on them and screaming in pain.

"Those have to hurt," Daiki stated.

"Yeah," Usopp said as he aimed his slingshot at the pirates, "and so will this. Lead Star!" He fired and hit a pirate square in the face. He fell to the ground and the pirates looked extremely pissed.

"Nice shot," Daiki said in amazement.

"Yeah," Nami said with a smile, "you're quite the warrior after all. You two seem to have this covered so I'll just take a break."

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Usopp shouted. One pirate reached Daiki and raised his hammer ready to strike him on top of the head. Daiki waited until the hammer was close enough and stopped it with one hand. He then used his free hand to deliver a swift punch to the pirate's gut. He flew back and landed on the slope and skid down the slope about a foot away from his landing spot.

"You shall not pass!" Daiki shouted. The pirates looked frustrated and charged again. The one that Daiki hit, charged at him again. Daiki grabbed the hammer, but the other pirates just rushed past him and heading towards Usopp and Nami.

_Damn it,_ he cursed in his mind. He watched as another pirate hit Usopp in the head.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Daiki shouted. He lunged his fist into the pirates gut and made him flew back a few feet. Then, all of a sudden, more pirates flew past Daiki and landed near that other one that he punched. He looked behind him to see Zoro and Luffy breathing heavily.

"Is that all they got?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Luffy stated, "after all that, I'm really disappointed." Zoro then looked at Nami with an angry glare.

"And you!" he shouted, "I should be kicking your ass too for leaving there at the bottom of that hill!"

"Run straight north," Luffy said in a sarcastic tone, "like how the hell am I suppose to tell which way north is out here!" Daiki stared at them in confusion.

_Did he seriously get lost on the way here?_ he asked himself.

**End of Chapter**

With the battle to protect the village under way, will Luffy and his friends stop them?

Will Daiki join his crew?

Will Kuro show up?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuro Appears**

"Luffy did you really get lost on the way here?" Daiki asked.

"Yeah I did," Luffy replied, "after all, Usopp didn't tell me which way north was?"

"Oh shut up," Usopp stated, "you were the one who ran off without waiting for directions."

"Well," Luffy said less angry, "I just got so excited about fighting the bad guys I couldn't help myself."

"And what happened to you Zoro?" Daiki asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Zoro shouted with an angry anime face. Daiki had a worried face.

"Kay," he said with a nervous tone, "I'll be quiet now." The pirates gathered around Jango.

"What are we going to do?" asked one pirate.

"Yeah," another pirate stated, "we don't stand a chance against those monsters."

"Enough of this!" Jango shouted, "we don't have time to fool around with these clowns." He took out his ring again.

"Is he seriously trying that again?" Daiki asked.

"Now," Jango explained, "when I count one, two, Jango, you will grow stronger. Your wounds will heal and you will grow stronger still."

"Does he think that is going to work?" Nami asked.

"He might be able to make people move aside and stuff like that," Daiki stated, "but you can't make people stronger like that."

"One," Jango counted, "two, JANGO!" Right before he shouted his name, he covered his eyes so that he wouldn't get hypnotized. Then, the entire pirate crew shouted. One of them slammed their fist into the rock behind him and shattered part of the cliff.

"That can't be possible," Daiki said in shock.

"And I always thought hypnotism was a bunch of crap," Nami said in shock.

"That was just one of them," Usopp stated, "imagine what the whole crew can do."

"I don't think my crystal wall is going to be useful any more," Daiki added.

"No," Zoro agreed, "most likely not." The entire crew started charging at them.

"Not good," Usopp said with a worried tone.

"You guys better get back," Zoro stated, "Luffy and I can take things from here."

"Hold on," Daiki said as he took a stance, "I can still pack a good punch."

"You do realize that neither I nor Luffy will watch you," Zoro said seriously, "your life will be in jeopardy."

"I know," Daiki replied.

"Okay," Zoro said seriously, "now then, Luffy what's our plan?" There was no response from Luffy. He was staring down at the ground.

"You okay Luffy?" Daiki asked. Suddenly, Luffy screamed loudly like a maniac.

"YOU FREAK!" Zoro shouted, "DON'T TELL ME THAT GUY HYPNOTIZED YOU TOO!" Suddenly, Luffy rushed off towards the on coming pirate crew.

"GUM GUM GATLING!" he shouted. He unleashed a rapid fire of punches towards the crew and got them all.

"Dammit Captain Kuro," Jango cursed, "you made one HUGE miscalculation. These are not your average village idiots." Luffy then charged right towards the crew again, and the pirate crew started to run away.

"Well," Daiki said in disbelieve, "that's one way to deal with them." Luffy simply ran past them all and headed towards the ship.

"WHAT'S THAT MORON DOING NOW?" Zoro shouted. Luffy ripped off the front part of the pirates ship. Now, he had a large wooden pole with a large black cat head on top of it.

"Going to play Whack a Pirate," Daiki suggested.

"DO SOMETHING CAPTAIN JANGO!" a pirate shouted. Jango quickly got out his hypnotizing tool.

"When I count to Jango," he said in a panic, "you'll fall asleep! One, two, JANGO!" He quickly covered his eyes with his hat in order not to fall asleep, and Luffy fell asleep instantly. The giant tool that he got fell on top of him and Daiki sighed.

"Didn't even had a chance," he said sadly.

"Don't worry," Zoro encouraged him, "it'll take more than that to kill him."

"LIKE WHAT?" Daiki shouted.

"COME FORTH!" Jango shouted, "MEOWBON BROTHERS!" Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Daiki all looked down towards towards Jango and saw two strangely dressed characters. They both had gloves with claws on each finger. One had green hair and another had a cat on on his head and was fatter than the other one.

"Moochy," the fat one said happily.

"Chum," the one with green hair said as he took a pose.

"Together we are Meowbon Brothers!" they shouted together, "at your service." Daiki had a shocked face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he shouted, "THEY'RE COMING AFTER US? THAT'S GOT TO BE THE LAMEST JOKE I'VE EVER HEARD OF!"

"Why are you getting so upset?" Usopp asked confusion.

"Oh come on Usopp," Daiki continued, "those two are a joke. What damage can they possibly do."

"Now here you two," Jango said to them seriously, "those two on the hill aren't letting us by. So, I want you two to remove them right now!" They two cat people looked at Zoro and looked terrified.

"Are you crazy?" Chum asked in fear, "no way. He's too strong."

"Yeah," Moochy agreed, "I mean, we're not the kind of guys you want to send into battle."

"I can't believe that they are arguing to not fight Zoro," Daiki sighed.

"JUST GET TO IT!" Jango shouted.

"Alright," Chum said while crying, "just stop yelling." He started charging at them with his arms flailing about.

"Daiki," Zoro sighed and walked away, "you take him."

"I think he's coming at you and not me," Daiki protested.

"Are you saying that you can't handle him?" Zoro asked.

"Well," Daiki stated. Suddenly, he saw something jumped towards him and he quickly turned his body into crystal. Chum slashed at him with his claws, leaving scratch marks.

"You. . .you. . .you-" Chum said in fright.

"Devil Fruit powers," Daiki said with a smile, "I ate the Crystal Devil Fruit." He quickly gave a powerful upper cut at Chum to lift him into the air. With his unused arm, he thrust it at Chum's chest and sent him flying down towards the shore. He landed hard and coughed up some blood.

"Nice punch," Usopp said in amazement.

"Thanks," Daiki said with a smile. Chum got back up and looked at Moochy.

"I'm going to need your help on this one brother," he pleaded.

"I agree," Moochy agreed as he took a stance. They both charged at Daiki. Daiki took a defensive position as the two approached and started slashing at him relentlessly.

"How do you like this power?" Chum screamed as they continued to slash.

"IT'S ANNOYING!" Daiki shouted. He swung his arms horizontally and stopped both of their attacks.

"Impossible," Moochy said in disbelieve. Daiki thrusts his palms in each of their faces. The cat brothers fly back and landed hard on the slope. Daiki changed his body back to normal and sighed.

"Hey Zoro," he called out to him as he walked back up the slope, "you can finish them right?"

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU JUST GET IT OVER WITH?" Zoro shouted back.

"Well," Daiki said as he reached the top of the hill, "I'm jus-" suddenly, something rushed past him. It was a older man wearing a butler uniform and had glasses. He also had on a pair of gloves that had a sword blade on each of the finger tips. Daiki felt pain on his chest. There were five cuts on it and blood seeped from the all. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Daiki!" Nami shouted. She rushed over to him, "you okay?"

"I think so," Daiki said in pain. He looked at his skin.

_Does he really have the power to penetrate crystal?_ he thought in pain, _when Buggy did that attack, I was fine. What the hell happened?_

"You do have the power of the Crystal Devil Fruit," the new man said darkly, "however, that's what you get for dropping your guard." Daiki wrenched in pain. It was his first time ever that he had gotten cut in his life. Even if the cuts weren't that deep or bad, for a first timer they still hurt like hell.

_Dammit,_ Daiki thought in pain, _dropping my guard was a bad idea._ Jango stared at the new man in fear.

"N-No," he said in fear, "I'm s-s-sorry Captain Kuro." Daiki looked at the man as Nami helped him to the side of the road.

_Kuro?_ he thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kuro shouted loudly. Everyone stared at this man. The pirates were scared, Zoro seemed unaffected by him, Usopp stared at him angrily, Nami looked at him seriously, Daiki looked at him upside down, and Luffy was still sleeping under a giant log.

**End of Chapter**

Captain Kuro has appeared. What's going to happen now?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**The Stuggle**

Nami was looking at Daiki's wound while Usopp stared in terror at Kuro. He wasn't the only one though. Jango and his pirate friends, including the Meowbon Brothers, were also terrified at this man.

"Don't worry Daiki," Nami said with a sigh of relief, "this wound isn't that bad."

"I think we have my crystal skin to thank for that," he replied.

"Maybe," she replied, "but if you always have crystal skin, how did he cut through it?" Daiki looked at Kuro. This man was evil. He could sense it, but there was no way to deny his strength.

"I let my guard down," he admitted, "I got over confident and paid the price for it. Not the worst price I could pay, but I'm glad about that part."

"To think that you are having so much trouble with this rabble," Kuro said with a dark tone, "how the Black Cat Pirates have fallen. What do you have to say for yourself? JANGO!"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir," Jango said in a terrified voice, "but you said letting the kid go wouldn't cause any problems."

"Of course I did say that," Kuro said coldly, "so what's your point? I knew that he would come back and foolishly stumble around trying to stop us. However, the one thing that I didn't take into account, WAS YOUR INEXCUSABLE WEAKNESS!"

"No sir," Jango replied nervously, "we're not weak."

"Watch what you say Captain Kuro," Chum said angrily. The brothers rub their claws together and stare angrily at Kuro.

"You use to be quite the killer," Moochy said seriously, "but face the facts that it's been three years."

"He's right," Chum agreed, "while you were playing butler, we've been wondering around slaughtering villages." Kuro stood in silence as did everyone else.

"Very good," he finally said coldly, "finished?"

"NO!" Chum shouted, "YOU'VE BEEN DOING NOTHING THIS WHOLE TIME! WE'VE BEEN KILLING!"

"YOU BUTLER!" Moochy shouted, "THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT THE MEOWBON BROTHERS!" They rushed past Zoro and were charging at Kuro.

"NO!" Jango shouted, "DON'T DO IT!" However, the two ignored Jango and continued to charge.

"YOU ARE NOT ARE CAPTAIN ANY MORE!" Chum shouted.

"SORRY BUT WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW!" Moochy shouted. They reached Kuro and slashed at him with their claws. However, Kuro had disappeared. He then reappeared behind them.

_What the hell?_ Daiki thought, _how the hell did he do that?_

"Who?" Kuro asked curiously, "who are you going to kill?" Chum and Moochy turned around and slashed at him again. Kuro had vanished from everyone's sight again. Chum and Moochy continued to look straight ahead. Suddenly, Kuro appeared behind them and put his arms over them and pointed a single sword at each of their faces.

_He's handling them like babies,_ Nami thought.

"You know what," Kuro said coldly, "you're right. I do feel sluggish after all these years."

_Sluggish?_ Daiki thought, _he feels slow? Man, hate to see what kind of speed that he could do with that technique._ Then, a dark smile slithered across Kuro's face.

"It seems that I have become merciful after all these years on dry land," he explained, "I'll give you five minutes. If you haven't dealt with this problem in five minutes, then I'll kill every last one of you." He lowered the blades and released the brothers. He stepped back and the two sighed in relief.

_Kill his own men?_ Daiki thought, _what kind of bastard are we dealing with?_

"Now," Kuro said coldly, "have I made myself clear?" Jango started laughing nervously.

"Y-Yes o-of course sir," he said nervously, "perfectly clear. All we have left to deal with is this one guy. Five minutes will be more than enough time."

_Yeah,_ Daiki thought, _Zoro will finish them in less than a minute._ Moochy and Chum started charging towards Zoro.

"With that crystal freak gone," Chum stated, "this man should be easy." Zoro drew his swords and put the one with the white handle in his mouth.

"What difference will three swords make?" Moochy asked as he drew closer.

"I'll show you," Zoro said seriously. He took a stance where the swords in his hands were behind the sword in his mouth, forming the fangs of a tiger.

_What's that going to do?_ Daiki thought.

"Tiger Trap!" Zoro shouted as he rushed past the Meowbon Brothers and left lots of cuts on not only them, but on the area around them.

"Holy shit," Daiki said in shock.

"Carrying three swords doesn't help you," Zoro explained, "unless you are using three sword style."

"Oh shit," Jango cursed, "this is bad." The brothers fell to the ground and didn't move. Nami looked down by the shore to see that Luffy was still sleeping.

_Damn that idiot,_ Nami cursed in thought, _we need to get him moving again._ Zoro stared at Kuro with a smile.

"Don't worry," Zoro said seriously, "I can promise you that everything will end in less than five minutes." They stared at each other and another wicked smile came onto Kuro's face. He then adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"Three minutes left," he said coldly. Zoro then saw that Nami rushed by him and headed down the slope.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he asked angrily. Zoro and Kuro saw that Moochy was in front of Jango and he was doing something to him.

"He's still alive," Kuro said coldly, "you do sloppy work."

"Yeah well all that blubber must have protected his vitals," Zoro replied. Suddenly, Moochy started growing. His muscles were becoming larger and bulkier. When he stopped changing he was taller and larger, and looked extremely dangerous. Jango then looked behind him and saw Nami running down the hill. He looked back at Moochy.

"Moochy!" he said with a commanding voice, "kill him!" Moochy started slowly making his way towards Zoro. Daiki was staring at Moochy in shock.

_What kind of steroid did Jango give him?_ he thought in shock. Jango started twirling his medallion ring weapon around.

"What is that girl up to?" he asked no one, "most likely something not good." He had increased the spinning of the weapon greatly. Daiki was watching him from up on the cliff with Usopp directly across from him. Then, Jango whipped it around behind him and the ring flew off and was flying towards Nami. When he released it, Nami had just made it to Luffy.

"WAKE UP!" she shouted, "YOU DAMN BUM!" She had stepped on Luffy's face and he woke up instantly

"NAMI LOOK OUT!" Daiki shouted. Nami turned her head to see the deadly weapon flying towards her. Luffy had grabbed Nami's ankle.

_I thought it was just a hypnotic charm,_ she thought, _but it's also his weapon._ Then, she felt herself falling towards the ground. Luffy had stood up and with her ankle still in his hands.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted angrily, "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND AND STEPPING ON PEOP-" At that moment, the weapon made contact with Luffy's face. It seemed like the weapon was lodged in Luffy's head.

"LUFFY!" Daiki shouted. He couldn't believe what he had just saw.

_Luffy,_ he thought sadly. But then, he saw something he didn't think possible. Luffy wasn't falling to the ground. He took a firm stance and stood up straight to reveal that he had caught the weapon in his mouth. He bit down on it and shattered the weapon.

"Luffy," Nami said happily. However, Luffy did have a slight scratch on his mouth for that catch. He touched it and twitched in pain.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" he shouted in pain.

"Oh shit," a pirate cursed, "that guy is back in the battle."

"Five minutes will never be enough time," another pirate complained.

"DAMN IT NAMI!" Luffy shouted, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEP ON ME?"

"INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE WE ARE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES HERE AND YOU WERE SLEEPING!" Nami shouted back.

"Oh," Luffy stated, "right. Sorry about that."

"Then you can make it up by beating the living crap out of them," Nami said happily, "and protect my treasure." Luffy looked stunned at that remark as he knelt down to pick up his hat and put it on.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he said with a sigh. He started to make his way up the hill.

"One minute," Kuro said coldly, "and counting." The pirates looked completely scared out of their minds.

"Kuro can't be serious!" a pirate shouted, "we can't possibly finish them in one minute!"

"Come on guys!" another pirate shouted, "stop fooling around and finish them already!" Luffy stopped walking when the pirate crew was in front of him. They all stared at him in fright.

"Time's up," Kuro said seriously, "you knew the deal. Now you die." He took a stance and Luffy stared at him.

"Hey!" he shouted, "it's that butler guy!"

"It's that kid," Kuro said calmly.

_Didn't he die falling off that cliff?_ he thought. He then smiled.

"This should be interesting," he said calmly. Suddenly, Usopp noticed someone running towards Kuro.

_Wait,_ he said in shock when he saw who it was, _why is she here?_ He got to his feet and rushed over to the person running towards Kuro. Kuro then noticed someone coming from behind him.

"Don't try to sneak up on me," he said as he turned around ready to strike whoever it was.

"KAYA!" Usopp shouted as he grabbed her and tackled her out of the way of Kuro's claw. Kuro was then in shock to see Kaya here. She was still wearing her nightgown, but had a brown trench coat on.

"Usopp," she said kindly, "you saved me."

"Kaya," Usopp said in shock, "what are you doing here? You are in danger here."

"And what about you?" Kaya asked sadly, "here you are fighting for us while you are injured. Even though I chased you off."

"Miss Kaya," Kuro said seriously, "what are you doing here? This is no place for a lady." Kaya's face went from sad to angry in a single second.

"Stop it now!" she shouted at him, "Klahadore!" This name caused Kuro to actually hesitate.

_He's hesitating,_ Daiki thought. Kaya stood up strongly.

"I know what this is about," she said seriously, "if it's my fortune that you want, take and leave here." Kuro smiled and bowed.

"Why thank you very much Miss Kaya," he said as he stood straight, "I will happily take you up on that offer. But it's not enough. For you see, I also want a peace."

"Peace?" Kaya asked curiously.

"Yes," Kuro replied, "peace of mind. So you see, that is why I hatched this plan to have you killed in a accident. But, due to your sickness, you thought ahead and wrote a will leaving everything in your possession to your butler, Klahadore." Daiki's eyes widened.

_That fiend,_ he thought, _he just uses people to meet his own ends._

"Miss Kaya," Kuro said coldly, "these things will happen." Kaya then slowly reached into her jacket and pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Kuro.

"You are not Klahadore!" she shouted, "just leave here! Leave here and don't come back!" For moments, there was silence.

"You point a gun at me?" Kuro said kindly. A look of sadness appeared on Kaya's face. "Honestly, I'm shocked Miss Kaya."

"Klahadore," she said sadly.

"After all we have been through," Kuro said kindly, "after all these years that we have spent together. I remember it well." He took off one of his claw gloves with a smile on his face.

_What's his game?_ Zoro thought in anger.

"We spent so much time together these past three years," Kuro said with a happy tone, "shopping in the city, spending time in the gardens, or just simply talking for hours." He slowly reached for the gun that was in Kaya's shaking hands. "For so many years, I've endured it." His voice had changed to a dark tone. Kaya's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked in shock. Kuro had grabbed the gun so that the latch wouldn't go forward and fire the gun.

"Do you have any idea what depths of strength I've had to draw out to not act against you sooner?" he asked angrily, "to be a servant of an idiotic rich girl. Do you have any idea what kind of damage that did to my pride!" He took the gun from her and dropped it.

_That bastard,_ Daiki thought. After the gun hit the ground, Usopp reached for it. He then stood up fast and pointed the gun at Kuro.

"KURO!" he shouted before pulling the trigger. However, Kuro saw this coming and did his technique where he vanished from sight and reappeared behind Usopp. The bullet flew straight ahead and hit nothing.

"Thank you for reminding me Usopp," Kuro said with a dark tone. He had put on his glove claw and encased Usopp's head in between the blades without touching him. "I owe you one for hitting me earlier. Let's get even."

"Usopp no," Kaya said sadly.

"If I remember correctly," Kuro said coldly, "you hit me as hard as you could, right?" Usopp was frozen with fear.

_Shit,_ he cursed in thought, _how the hell do I get out of this?_ Suddenly, a fist flew towards Usopp and went right past him to hit Kuro dead on in the face. He flew back towards Kaya who got out of the way and let him hit the ground. The fist then retracted back towards Luffy who had stretched his arm to hit Kuro from a great distance.

_Holy shit,_ Daiki thought, _that's quite a stretch. And that looked like it hurt._ Once his arm returned to normal, Luffy was smiling brightly.

"If he really hates getting hit that much," he said happily, "he's about to have a really bad day." Daiki, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp smiled at his remark. Daiki then looked at Kaya.

_He's after her,_ he thought, _which means that she needs to get out of here._ Daiki made it to his feet. Most of the pain had left and he ran over to Kaya and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"LUFFY!" Daiki shouted as he took some steps back away from Kuro. Luffy and the others looked at Daiki. Luffy really couldn't see him since he was at the bottom of the hill.

"Daiki," he said to himself.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Daiki continued, "I'LL GET KAYA OUT OF HERE! IN THE MEAN TIME YOU KICK THIS GUY'S ASS FOR ME! ALRIGHT CAPTAIN!" Luffy was shocked at what he had heard. So was Usopp, Zoro, and Nami.

_Captain,_ Luffy thought, _that means he joined my crew._

"MEET UP WITH YOU LATER!" Daiki shouted before rushing into the forest.

"What are you doing?" Kaya shouted, "I have to be there."

"No you don't," Daiki replied, "he wants you dead. And I can't let that happen. Usopp will be saddened if that happened."

"But he could be killed!" she shouted.

"Don't worry," he said kindly, "Zoro and Luffy won't let that happen."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because," he replied with a smile on his face, "he's the captain that I chose to join. The man who will become the Pirate King." With that he ran deeper into forests and bumped into Carrot, Pepper, and Onion. They were going to protect Kaya from Kuro's evil schemes.

**End of Chapter**

Will Luffy beat Kuro?

Will Daiki, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion protect Kaya from harm?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Protect Kaya**

Pepper, Carrot, Onion, and Daiki were running through the forest while Kaya was being carried by Daiki. They stopped to rest near a large tree.

"Alright," Onion said while catchings his breath, "we seem to be safe for the moment."

"But for how long?" Carrot asked curiously.

"Long enough," Daiki replied. Something whooshed by them and a long row of trees fell down. The group looked at the destruction that was caused.

"What did they send after us?" Pepper asked in a frightened tone.

"Let's not stick around to find out," Daiki said as he ran off into a random direction. Carrot, Pepper, and Onion ran after him.

"Do you know where you are going?" Carrot asked curiously.

"No," Daiki replied seriously, "is there a safe place to hide in this forest?"

"Even if there was," Onion said while running, "whatever is chasing us will just cut down the trees until we are exposed."

_He's right,_ Daiki thought, _he is absolutely right. Whoever is after us will just sliced through the trees until they find us. Then, I know what I need to do._ Daiki slowed down and stopped his running, leaving the others confused.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked in shock.

"We need to get out of here," Carrot said seriously. Daiki gently put Kaya down and looked at the kids.

"You three take care of her," he said with a smile, "I'm going to stomp on whoever is following us." Before anyone could protest, Daiki bolted back in the direction that they came from.

"What should we do?" Kaya asked in a worried tone. Pepper hand formed a fist and it was shaking.

"We get you out of here," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"But," Kaya protested.

"We have to," Carrot said seriously, "if he is with that straw hat guy, then he'll be fine." Kaya didn't too convinced but nodded her head, and the four of them ran deeper into the forest.

WwwwwwW

Daiki sprinted through the forest until he came into a clearing with some of the trees that someone destroyed.

_This is my best bet to find him,_ he thought, _out in the open._ Suddenly, he heard tress falling back the way he came.

"Shit," he cursed out loud, "I must have past him." He dashed to the newest clearing of destroyed trees to find that it was Jango that was chasing them and knocking down all that trees.

"You!" Jango shouted, "you're that crystal freak!"

"I am Daiki," Daiki said proudly, "member of Luffy's pirate crew." He transformed himself into crystal and stared at Jango. "You won't be getting by me." Jango looked angry.

"I don't have time to deal with you crystal freak," he said with an angry tone.

"You have to get past me to get to Kaya," Daiki said with a straight face. Jango grunted angrily and then launched a ring at him. The ring hit Daiki's face, but no scratch appeared. The ring flew past him and knocked down some more trees, and then flew back to Jango. He caught it with ease.

"I don't have to get past you," he said with a smug tone, "my rings will find her by slashing through every single one of the trees in this forest." Daiki grunted.

_Then, _he thought, _I have to block those rings._ Jango launched another ring; however, Daiki was ready this time. He did a karate chop when the ring flew near him and easily shattered it. Jango grunted angrily and launched two more; each on the far sides of Daiki. He quickly jumped a little into the air. He made himself horizontal and was able to chop one ring, and kicked the other one into the ground. He landed solidly on his feet and smiled.

"Impossible!" Jango shouted.

"Then tell me," Daiki stated, "how come it happened?"

"It was a fluke," Jango argued, "but it won't happen again." He then took out three rings and threw them all at the same. Daiki sighed and thrust his hand into the ground.

"Crystal wall!" he shouted. A wall of crystal shot up from the ground and successfully blocked all three rings. Daiki stood up and the wall went back into the ground.

"WHAT?" Jango shouted angrily.

"Did you forget that I had that wall?" Daiki asked curiously, "if you want to get back to what you were doing, then you'll have to face me." Jango grunted angrily and then rushed at Daiki. He was ready to fight him; however, Jango simply rushed past him.

_Shit,_ Daiki cursed in his mind. He turned to chase after the hypnotist. However, he was faster than him. Daiki reverted back to his regular form to catch up to him. However, it still wasn't enough. He wasn't gaining any ground.

"Damn it," he cursed out loud, "how can I stop him?" While running, the answer came to him.

_The trees,_ he thought, _the trees can help me._ Without any other idea, Daiki transformed back into his crystal body and slammed his fist into a tree. It broke off from the trunk and he picked it up. With a mighty throw, Daiki launched the tree towards Jango's path. Jango noticed that a shadow had been cast over him. He looked up to see the tree that Daiki threw. It landed in front of his path and blocked it. Jango looked behind him to see that Daiki, in his regular form, was gaining on him. He jumped over the tree, and landed on the other side. He bolted as soon as he could. Daiki smiled and when he was closed enough to the tree, he transformed his leg into crystal and kicked it as hard as he could. The tree flew towards Jango and hit him dead on. He got implanted into the ground as the tree continued to go forward for a few yards. Daiki walked over to Jango and smiled.

"I win," he said with a smug tone. He pulled the unconscious Jango and put him over his shoulder. He then walked into the forest; hoping to find his friends.

WwwwwwW

Carrot, Pepper, Onion, and Kaya stopped near a giant boulder in the forest. Kaya was breathing heavily and looked red in the face.

"Her fever is acting up," Carrot said with a serious face.

"But we have to keep moving," Pepper said seriously, "we don't know what happened to that crystal guy."

"I. . .can't," Kaya said while breathing heavily, "go. .any further."

"No," Onion said with tears in his eyes.

"KAYA!" Usopp's voice shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"YOU MORON!" shouted Zoro's voice, "DON'T SHOUT! THAT WEIRDO HYPNOTIST MIGHT FIND THEM!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Usopp's voice shouted back.

"CAPTAIN!" Carrot shouted, "OVER HERE!"

"PEPPER!" Usopp's voice rang through the forest, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Soon, the kids and Kaya saw Usopp on Zoro's shoulder running towards them.

"HEY!" Onion shouted happily. Zoro put Usopp down when they were close enough.

"How are you guys doing?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Kaya's fever is acting up," Pepper said seriously, "so we are kind of stuck here." Zoro looked around and sighed.

"And where is Daiki?" he asked with a small amount of anger in his voice, "he was suppose to protect you guys. He said he would do that himself."

"And he is," Carrot protested, "he made us run and went to fight that hypnotist guy."

"Yeah," Pepper joined in, "it's because of him that we made it this far." Zoro smiled.

"Well then," he stated, "he did his job well then."

"Better than you think," Daiki's voice called out to them. Everyone looked towards the source of the call. They all see Daiki walking towards them with a passed out Jango on his shoulder.

"Daiki," Usopp said with a smile.

"How about we put this weirdo somewhere until the Marines can pick up his sorry ass," Daiki suggested. Zoro smiled.

_What do you know,_ he thought, _he's not half bad._

**End of Chapter**

Daiki faces off against Jango and wins.

Kaya has been protected.

What adventure will they have now?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailing**

After Jango was safely secured; Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and Daiki went to the local restaurant and began feasting. Luffy was extremely energetic for someone who had just fought a hour ago against a foe that could disappear and reappear in a instant.

"Why are you so happy Luffy?" Nami asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Luffy replied, "I got all this food to eat, I just idiot pirates packing, and I have a new crew member, Daiki." He looked over at Daiki who was smiling.

"Yeah well," he said with an embarrassed tone, "I think I had made my decision when you decided to help this village."

"Well," Zoro said after taking a drink, "just don't regret it later."

"I don't plan to," Daiki replied. They continued to eat and drink happily. When all their food was gone, they all sighed with relief.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "you're right." That was when Kaya walked in and stopped by their table.

"Hello everyone," she said happily.

"Hey there," Luffy greeted her.

"How are you feeling today?" Nami asked curiously.

"I'm doing much better," Kaya explained, "you see, my illness was from the mental shock of losing both of my parents. But I'm ready to move on. I can't remain sick forever you know."

"Yeah," Daiki said with a smile, "or else how can you do something with your life."

"Exactly," Kaya agreed, "but I have to thank you all for what you have done for me. Especially you Daiki."

"I didn't do anything special," Daiki replied.

"Except protecting her from Jango when he was after her," Zoro said with a smile.

"Yes," Kaya stated, "and to show my appreciation for you all, I have prepared a small gift for you."

"Really?" Luffy said as he jumped to a stand, "what is it? What is it? What is it?"

"Calm down Luffy," Nami said with a sigh, "we will find out if we just follow her." Kaya paid for their meal and the four of them left the restaurant and started heading down to the north shore. While walking, Daiki took out his lucky coin and stared at it happily.

_A coin that defies fate,_ he thought, _I can finally say that I believe that. Even though I had help from that strange woman, I still was able to go against the fate that my parents had decided for me._ He looked at Zoro, Nami, and Luffy with a smile.

"I can't wait to find out what it is," Luffy said happily.

"You need to calm down and be patient," Nami said with a frustrated voice. Daiki could only smile at them.

_Haru, _Daiki thought, _I'm doing fine. Better than ever my friend. I wonder what you are doing?_ He put his coin back into his pocket, and continued to walk with his new friends.

WwwwwwW

Staring at the coin that he had bought with his friend, Haru had a serious look on his face. He was at school and it was currently lunch time. It had been a few days since the fair was in town, and Daiki had disappeared after their day there. Everyone was asking questions about what had happened: did the fair kidnap him? What are his parents going to do to find them? Did Haru have anything to do with his disappearance? Luckily for Haru, the last question was answered by his parents. He was at home, surrounded by his family at the time when the police believed that Daiki disappeared. Daiki's parents, Ayumu and Asuka, didn't know what had happened to their son either. Everything in his room was in order. They mentioned that the chest that he had won at the fair was opened and in his room; however, the police discovered that it was just an ordinary box. However, that wasn't what was bothering Haru at all.

_He never won a box like that,_ he thought, _I was with him the entire time and he didn't win a treasure chest box. He must have gotten it after I had left, but it was almost closing time for the fair. I suppose it is possible that he went back and won it with the fifteen minutes that he had to spare, but I still think something is amiss._ He put the coin away and continued to eat his lunch. He ate alone the first time since he was a kid, and he didn't like it at all.

WwwwwwW

Kaya and guided everyone to the shore, and in front of them was a ship. Not as small as the ones that they were on, but it wasn't a large vessel either. They front of the ship had the goat's head as part of the design.

"ARE YOU REALLY GIVING THIS TO US?" Luffy shouted with joy.

"Yes," Kaya said with a smile, "I told you, this is a thank you present." Then, a bandaged up butler with white poofy hair came forward.

"She is a slightly older model," he explained, "but she sails like a dream. Her name is the Going Merry." He started explaining how to steer the ship, while Daiki got on board and looked around. He went below deck and saw some of the rooms that they had. Some of it was for storage, and there was a room that had some hammocks in them.

"The crew must sleep in here," he said quietly to no one. He smiled at the ship that had just gotten. He heard footsteps up above and assumed that the others were getting on board. He headed back up to see Zoro, Nami, and Luffy looking over the railing near the stern of the ship.

"I'M REALLY A PIRATE CAPTAIN NOW!" Usopp's voice shouted happily.

"DON'T BE STUPID USOPP!" Luffy shouted, "I'M THE CAPTAIN!" The four of them started laughing, and Daiki looked over the railing to see a very happy Usopp. He couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Usopp got on board with his huge back pack and they all waved good bye to Usopp's island. Luffy brought out some barrels filled with some juice and got mugs for everyone.

"Alright everyone!" he happily shouted, "fill your mugs!"

"What are we doing?" Daiki asked curiously.

"You'll see," Luffy replied with a smile. Daiki smiled back and filled his mug. Usopp, Nami, and Zoro did the same.

"So," Daiki stated, "what is this for?"

"We are celebrating what we all just got," Luffy replied happily as he raised his mug. Zoro, Nami, and Usopp raised their mugs as well. Daiki stared for a few seconds and then smiled.

"I get it," he said happily and raised his mug with his new friends.

"HERE'S TO A NEW SHIP!" Luffy shouted happily, "AND TWO NEW CREWMATES!"

"CHEERS!" they all shouted happily together and started drinking. They all shared in laughter together and started to party. Drinking and laughing for a little bit, but soon they stopped so that they didn't exhaust their supplies so early in the trip.

_I've never had so much fun in my life,_ Daiki thought happily, _sure my times with Haru were great, but this is incredible._ Daiki fell to the floor and started to breath heavily.

"Are you okay?" Usopp asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah," Daiki said happily, "I've never had so much fun in my life."

"What?" Luffy asked, "why not?"

"I mean," Daiki said as he sat up, "I've had fun times of course with my friend back home, but never like this. This was incredible."

"You must not have gotten out much back at home," Zoro said seriously.

"You are right," Daiki replied, "my parents were trying to decide my future for me." He seemed to have gotten sad after that line.

"Wow," Usopp said with a sigh, "talk about strict parents."

"Yes," Daiki agreed, "so strict that they had me stay on a schedule. When I could play, how long I could eat, what time I had to be back to the house after school, everything in my life has been planned out by my parents."

"THOSE JERKS!" Luffy shouted, "I WANT TO KICK THEIR ASSES!" Daiki tried not to laugh but failed.

"I would like to see that," he said after he stopped laughing, "but that's not possible."

"Why not?" Luffy asked seriously, "all I have to do is walk up to them and beat them up right?" Nami slapped Luffy on the back of his head.

"NO YOU MORON!" she screamed but then calmed down, "obviously, they are dead. Right Daiki?" He looked at the ground, not sure what to say.

_Should I tell them the truth?_ he thought, _I mean, they are taking me in. We are going to be together for a long time. Would they believe me that I'm from another world?_

"Daiki," Nami said calmly, "you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. We understand. Don't we?"

"I do," Usopp said with a smile. Zoro simply nodded his head while Luffy still looked confused.

"Talk about when you are ready," Nami said with a smile. Daiki smiled back and nodded his head. They all went about their business. Luffy sat down on the main deck and was drawing something, Nami was sitting in a chair and reading the paper, Zoro was lifting some weights, Usopp was at the front of the ship, and Daiki was in the crows nest.

_It isn't the biggest thing to be upset over,_ Daiki thought, _but I still don't like talking about it. One day I will tell them the truth, and hopefully they will still accept me._ That was his biggest fear that he had since fearing that he would be doomed to follow his parents wishes, getting rejected from this team. Even though he had just joined, he loved it here with them.

"IT'S FINISHED!" Luffy shouted. Daiki looked down and saw that Luffy was holding up a black cloth, but he couldn't see what was on it. He climbed down and saw what was on the cloth. It was a goofy looking skull and cross bones wearing a straw hat. However, it looked like it was drawn by a two year old.

"What is that?" Daiki asked curiously.

"With Daiki and Usopp we have five people now," Luffy explained, "that is almost a whole crew. I think it's we get our own flag." He had such a goofy smile on his face.

"Luffy," Zoro said with a worried tone, "is this really going to be our mark?"

"What do you think?" Luffy asked with a big smile, "nice right?"

"Our mark should be scary," Zoro explained, "to put fear into the hearts of our enemies."

"If our enemies were terrified infants," Nami stated, "then this would be perfect."

"We will be the scourge of little kids of years to come," Daiki said sarcastically.

"Oh you guys should have told me about this," Usopp said with a smile, "I know that I may not look like it, but I am an artist." They all looked at him in shock.

"Really?" Nami asked curiously.

"No way," Zoro said in shock.

"Does that mean you can draw?" Luffy asked. Daiki could only laugh at Luffy's question.

"When it comes to drawing," Usopp boasted proudly, "I'm in a league of my own. I've been drawing confetti for fifty years straight." He stood proudly while the others didn't look so sure.

"Fifty years," Zoro stated, "that means he has to be an old man by now."

"Which would give him about five or six grand children and I don't see them," Nami said while in thought.

"Fifty years," Luffy said with stars in his eyes, "that's so cool."

"Well then," Daiki said with a smile, "don't hurt yourself old man."

"Hey," Usopp said in a worried tone. He then started drawing and after some time, he stood up proudly. The others stared at it in shock.

"What is that?" Daiki asked curiously.

"Behold," Usopp said proudly, "a wonderful masterpiece of beautiful pirate art." It looked like his skull with one bone behind him and a sling shot to make the cross.

"That looks a lot like you on that flag," Luffy said in disappointment and slapped the back of Usopp's head with Zoro. Usopp started again only this time he did it right. It was like Luffy's drawing, but much better done.

"Well then," he said proudly, "how about this one?"

"Wow," Nami said in amazement, "nice job Usopp."

"I agree," Daiki said in agreement, "I almost believe that some how you have been drawing for fifty years."

"Keep it," Luffy said seriously, "that's the one."

"So we all agree then?" Zoro asked, "this is going to be our mark?"

"Yup," Luffy said with a smile, "Usopp, draw one on the sail too."

"Right," Usopp replied as he got his stuff and began his work. Daiki helped him by holding onto the rope that Usopp tied around himself so that he wouldn't fall towards the deck and get injured. Daiki had put their flag up, and it began to flap in the wind. Usopp had finished the sail and looked exhausted.

"Alright!" Luffy happily shouted with a smile, "now the Going Merry has everything it needs to be a pirate ship." Everyone smiled with their captain, and couldn't wait to see what adventure would happen next.

**End of Chapter**

With Kuro and his pirates defeated, Luffy and his crew set sail for their next adventure with a ship that Kaya gave them.

Back in Daiki's world, Haru questions what happened to Daiki and about the box that he won.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bearer Challenge**

After sailing for a day, Luffy and the others discovered an island.

"Alright," Nami said with sparkling eyes, "that has got to be it."

"What's it?" Daiki asked. All five of the crew members had gathered in the kitchen area of the ship.

"That island is famous for having lots of treasure on it," Nami said happily, "having treasure around can't hurt."

"That is true," Usopp agreed, "plus we are going to need money to buy supplies eventually."

"Sounds like a great place to stop right Captain?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Yeah," Luffy said while bouncing up and down in his seat, "I can't wait."

"But there is no need for the five of us to go ashore," Nami stated, "so Daiki, how about you stay behind and watch the ship for us."

"I can do that," Daiki stated.

"Are you sure that you don't want to see the island?" Usopp asked.

"I do," Daiki said with a smile, "but Nami makes a good point. Keeping track of the ship is something that we need to do as well. So, I don't mind staying behind this time."

"Don't worry," Nami said with a smile, "we will make sure you get to explore some islands later."

"Sounds good," Daiki said with a smile. Once they reached shore; Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp waved good bye to Daiki as he sat in the crows nest. Looking in all directions that he could. Although he could only see ocean in every direction, it was truly a sight to behold.

_The only way this would be better is if Haru was here,_ he thought happily. He took out his lucky coin and stared at with a smile on his face. Hours later, the four returned with strange animals and a small human with a large green afro stuck inside a treasure chest. Daiki jumped down from the crows nest to greet their new friends.

"Who is that?" he asked curiously.

"I'm Gaimon," the little said happily.

"Yeah," Luffy said with a carefree attitude, "the treasure here is a bust."

"There is no treasure," Nami said sadly, "any where."

"Ouch," Daiki said with a sigh, "but that is the way it goes sometimes."

"SHUT UP!" Nami shouted angrily, "WE NEED TREASURE TO STAY ALIVE AND TO BE SURROUNDED BY SO MUCH OF IT WE CAN SWIM IN IT!" She angrily walked back to the ship leaving Daiki stunned at her out burst.

"Yeah," Usopp said with a warning tone, "Nami is a treasure fanatic. So if we lose treasure, stay away from her."

"Good advice," Daiki said nervously. Suddenly, an explosion came from the center of the island.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked curiously.

"There are no explosives on this island," Gaimon said with a horrific voice, "but that means that there are other pirates here."

"They must have came from the other side of the island," Usopp said with a worried tone, "I say we should get the hell out of here."

"But why?" Daiki asked, "I think we can take them."

"Daiki's right," Luffy said while cracking his knuckles, "after all, we have to help out Gaimon here. He is our friend."

"Oh thank you Luffy," Gaimon said with tears in his eyes. The group rushed towards the center of the island. There they found smoke, small fires, and some dead animals that were similar to the ones that were with Gaimon. He stared at his dead friends in shock.

"What the hell happened here?" Zoro asked angrily.

"This is horrible," Usopp said with disgust, "who would do such a thing?"

"We would," a dark tone said from above. They all looked up to see a rock formation and on top of it were three figures. The one to the left was a blonde man with blue eyes wearing only black pants. The one on the right was a man with black hair. He wore brown boots, pants, a black muscle shirt, and had two swords on his back. The man in the center wore red pants, black boots, had a red captain jacket, and wore a black hat with a skull and cross bones on it. What should be the bones were actually hammers and the center man actually had a large hammer with him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Daiki shouted in anger.

"We are the Hammer Pirates," the center man said with pride, "I'm the captain of this small yet growing crew, Curtis the Hammer."

"Hey," the man on the left said in disgust, "there are more of those animals on this island."

"I see that Thomas," Curtis replied, "I wish I didn't use up all of our explosives."

"You bastards!" Usopp shouted, "how could you do that to such poor defenseless animals?"

"Animals are meant to be destroyed," Curtis said with a dark voice, "they are meant to be used to entertain us humans and nothing more."

"You monsters!" Nami shouted, "it's people like you that are the reasons why I hate pirates."

_Most people do hate pirates,_ Daiki thought, _I wonder how Nami feels about us then? After all, she is traveling with us, so that makes her a pirate too right?_

"Look at the little bitch shouting," Thomas said with a crooked smile.

"Indeed," the man on the right said with a mono tone voice, "however, she is cute. Maybe worth something on the slave market." Nami's eyes widened in shock, while Luffy was getting more and more pissed by the minute. Daiki stepped forward with an angry expression on his face.

"You will not be touching our friend here," he said angrily, "and you are going to pay for what you have done."

"Oh?" Curtis stated, "and you think a little runt like you can stand up against us?"

"I'm a member of this pirate crew," Daiki said proudly, "and I will not let you harass my friend like that."

"So does that mean that you are the captain of this crew?" Curtis asked curiously.

"No," Daiki said firmly, "I'm just a member. The captain is the one wearing the straw hat behind me." Curtis looked at Luffy and smiled.

"That runt?" he asked, "oh please, he doesn't even worthy enough to wipe the decks of a ship."

"No," Daiki replied firmly, "your not worth his time. That is why, I'm going to be the one to take all three of you down." Curtis and his two crew mates started to laugh.

"Daiki," Luffy said seriously, "even if you want to take on all three by yourself, I still won't let you. I'm going to kick that guy's ass for what he did here."

"Also," Zoro said as he walked next to Daiki, "that's a swordsman up there. I'm always looking for the chance to improve my skills. Which means you are stuck with Thomas." Daiki stared at the laughing Thomas while Gaimon, Nami, and Usopp stepped back, knowing that a battle was about to take place.

"Is that an order captain?" Daiki asked.

"Yes," Luffy replied with a simple nod. The three new pirates stopped laughing.

"Oh please," Curtis stated, "none of you stand a chance against our might. We may be starting out, but we will become the strongest. And the best way to do that is to beat up the weaklings and get stronger that way."

"If you get use to fighting weaklings," Zoro said as he took off the bandana around his arm and tied it around his head, "you'll become the weaklings that you are fighting."

"Oh really?" Curtis asked curiously.

"Well I'll be," the third man said with a smile, "you are the one and only Roranoa Zoro." Curtis and Thomas gasped.

"Really?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I am," Zoro said with a straight face.

"Well then," Curtis said with a smile, "this will be an excellent opportunity for Richard here to boast his renown."

"W-Wait!" Nami said in shock, "you mean, Richard the Slasher?"

"Oh," Richard said with a smile, "the little bitch has heard of my work."

"It doesn't matter what you have done," Zoro said as he took out two swords, "I'll still beat you. I will not lose to anyone who calls themselves a swordsman."

"Well then," Richard said as he took out his swords, "I will slash you into ribbon."

"That's good," Curtis said as he stared at Luffy, "while you are doing that, I'll crush this wimp of a captain." Luffy simply raised his right hand and crack the knuckle of each finger. Thomas stared at Daiki.

"I shouldn't even need my Devil Fruit power to take care of a child like you," Thomas said with a dark tone.

"Don't think Devil Fruit users are so rare," Daiki said confidently, "I'm one as well." He ran towards the rock formation and started his way up.

"Is that it?" Thomas asked, "running is your power. It's nothing to my power!" Thomas brought his right arm over his left shoulder and flung it forward. A yellow chain extended from his hand and hit Daiki hard in the chest. He was sent soaring towards the ground and landed so hard a large dust cloud was made.

"Daiki!" Usopp shouted. The dust cloud cleared and Daiki made it to his feet.

_A chain extended out from his hand,_ he thought in shock, _but it was more than that. Why was the chain yellow?_ He looked up at Thomas who was smiling.

"How does it feel to be whipped by a chain crystal whip?" he asked with a dark tone. Everyone but Richard, Curtis, and Gaimon eyes widened.

"That's not possible," Nami said in shock, "you can't possibly have the Crystal Devil Fruit."

"Why not?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Because Daiki here has that power," Usopp explained, "so since eat fruit is unique so you can't have it." Thomas stared at Daiki in shock.

"Are you saying that he has eaten a Crystal Devil Fruit?" he asked.

"I have," Daiki said as he transformed into his crystal form. There was silence from everyone. Suddenly, Thomas was laughing. He was laughing like a mad man.

"AT LONG LAST!" he shouted to the sky, "THE EIGHTH ONE HAS APPEARED! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"The eighth one?" Daiki asked curiously, "what in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm not surprise that you know about it," Thomas said as he jumped down in front of Daiki. He also transformed into his crystal state. It was like Daiki's only yellow.

"So you are a crystal man like me," Daiki said in shock.

"Correct," Thomas explained, "that long nose freak of a friend of yours is right. Devil Fruits are unique and one of a kind. Except for a specific type of Devil Fruit that actually has eight of the same type."

"You don't mean?" Nami asked in shock.

"That's right," Thomas continued, "the crystal Devil Fruit has eight of them. Of course to tell the difference, each of them is a different color. Yellow, orange, blue, red, indigo, green, white, and violet. Which is your color." Daiki looked at himself.

_I had no idea about this at all,_ he thought.

"I bet that also means that none of you know of the Crystal Bearer Challenge, or CBC for short."

"Crystal Bearer Challenge?" Daiki asked curiously.

"Yes," Thomas replied, "it's short of a race to see which crystal warrior can beat the other seven crystal warriors first. I may be at the bottom of this list with no victories, but I'm guessing that you are also at the bottom. Since it was taking so long for the eighth crystal bearer to appear, the race started a long time ago. I'd say about forty years or so. The two strongest are the red bearer who has six, and the white one who has seven."

"Seven?" Daiki said in shock.

"Yes," Thomas continued, "you are the only one that Roland the Light Bearer hasn't defeated.

"R-R-Roland the Light Bearer?" Usopp said in shock, "I thought he was a myth. But if he isn't then-"

"That's right long nose," Thomas replied, "the Malice Bearer is also real."

"Wait," Daiki stated, "Light and Malice Bearers? That means there are ten not eight."

"Wrong," Thomas said seriously, "those two are the strongest out of all the crystal bearers. So, people gave them different names than their colors. Roland the Light Bearer is the white bearer and uses his powers to help those in need. However, he isn't a pirate nor is he with the Marines. The Malice Bearer who is named Sally, is one mean son of a bitch. She has the red crystal Devil Fruit and shows no mercy to anyone that stands in her way. Because of her name, she leads the Malice Pirates." Everyone except Daiki and Luffy gasped at that statement.

"The M-M-Malice Pirates?" Gaimon said in shock "even I heard of them. They are the most blood thirsty crew to ever sail any ocean. They have wiped full Marine fleets with their small numbers."

"I can't believe that they exist," Nami said in shock.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, "even I have to say I don't want those guys as my enemies."

"See what you have gotten yourself into," Thomas said with a smile, "and just so you know, the winner between two fighting crystal warriors takes a chip of crystal from their victim. That way they have proof that they bested them in combat." Daiki continued to stare at Thomas with an angry expression.

_Why is he getting mad about that information?_ Thomas thought, _it should be something that he needs to know since I will beat him here._ Daiki simply took a fighting stance which took everyone but Luffy and Zoro by surprise. Luffy just smiled.

"Then I, Daiki, member of the pirate crew run by Monkey D. Luffy will accept the challenge." Everyone but Luffy and Zoro gasped at such a statement.

"You plan to join the fight?" Thomas shouted, "you know that means taking on Sally on her small yet powerful army."

"I'm not dealing with them right now," Daiki said firmly, "right now, there is the matter of dealing with what you and your two friends did to these poor animals." Daiki managed to get close to Thomas quickly and landed a solid right hook into his cheek and sent him flying to the ground. Thomas stared angrily at Daiki who was staring down at him.

"Alright Daiki!" Luffy shouted.

"You are here right now," Daiki explained, "so it's you I'll be dealing with." Thomas made it to his feet and the two crystal bearers stared at each other with cold glares.

**End of Chapter**

Luffy and his crew made it to a new island but discovered some new information.

There are eight Crystal Devil Fruits and there is a challenge to see who is the strongest.

To Thomas's surprise, Daiki accepts the challenge and is ready to fight.

Who will win?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Straw Hat vs Hammer**

"You've just made a serious mistake," Thomas said angrily, "and now you are going to pay for it. Greatly." His hand turned to crystal and he quickly whipped at Daiki with a chain like before. However, Daiki was ready this time. He quickly ducked under it, and was able to grab it before it was out of his reach. With a mighty pull, Daiki forced Thomas off the ground and flying towards him. Daiki quickly turned his arm into crystal and dropped his elbow hard into Thomas's back in mid air. Before Thomas could hit the ground, Daiki threw him into the rock formation that Curtis was still standing on. Nami and Usopp were in awe of Daiki's display of power. While Curtis and Richard were in shock staring at where Thomas had landed.

_That can't be possible,_ Curtis thought angrily, _that couldn't have just happened._ He watched as the dust cleared to see Thomas imprinted on the wall.

"GET UP THOMAS!" Curtis screamed, "DON'T LET THAT PUNY, PATHETIC, IDOIT OF A MAN BEAT YOU!" Thomas forced himself out of the imprint that Daiki made and transformed his body into crystal.

"You got lucky you little runt," he said angrily, "but no one gets lucky twice." He rushed towards Daiki and thrust his fist towards his face. However, Daiki moved his head to the side quickly to dodge it. After transforming himself into crystal, he then delivered a swift upper cut to his lower jaw and it was strong enough to make Thomas go air borne. Daiki quickly grabbed his right ankle and did an over head swing to slam Thomas right into the ground. Daiki then tried to do a back flip to get some distance between him and Thomas; however, he fell to the ground in mid flight.

_Dang it,_ he thought as he got to his hands and knees, _I'm still not use to this body yet. I'm going to need to train when this is over._

"DAIKI!" Usopp shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Daiki looked up in time to see a yellow crystal chain wrap around his neck, and then suddenly tighten greatly, choking him.

"Don't let your guard down like that you runt," Thomas said as he tightened the chain even more, "it'll cost you dearly." Daiki was struggling to breathe through this ordeal. However, he forced himself to his feet, much to Thomas's surprise.

_What?_ he thought in shock.

"If. .you are. . .going to. .keep talking. . .about paying," Daiki said while struggling, "then I'm. .going. . .to tell you. .that I'm. .OUT OF CHANGE!" Daiki pulled hard on the chain and forced Thomas to go air borne once again. Daiki quickly unwrapped the chain around his neck, and once that was done, he was smiling. He pulled Thomas towards him, and slammed his right fist into his face. Thomas flew back and few feet and was suddenly being pulled back towards Daiki again. When he was close enough, Daiki slammed his fist into his chest this time and caused him to fly back again. Chest, head, chest, head, chest, head, head, chest, chest, chest, Daiki repeatably pummeled Thomas like this. It was like Daiki had a human shaped yo-yo. Finally, Daiki swung Thomas over head, but before he hit the ground, Daiki slammed his foot into Thomas's back. He flew towards the rock formation and landed at the same imprint that he landed at before.

"Alright Daiki!" Nami shouted.

"Yeah man!" Usopp shouted with her, "way to go!" Luffy smiled and so did Zoro. Daiki walked over to Thomas. He noticed on the ground, there was a small piece of yellow crystal. He picked it up with a smile, and put it in his pocket.

"That means I win," he said as he walked away from Thomas. Curtis was staring at Thomas, who wasn't moving.

_That can't be,_ he thought in shock, _there is no way Thomas was beaten by that runt!_ He looked at Luffy with an angry stare. Luffy stared back with a serious look on his face.

"Richard!" Curtis shouted angrily, "kill that runt!" Richard drew his two swords.

"Of course," he replied. He dashed towards Daiki, but before he could get there, Zoro clashed with him to block his path.

"Your fight is with me Slasher," he said seriously. Richard struggled to push Zoro out of his way.

"Captain," he said seriously, "it seems this amateur sword user won't let me pass."

"If I'm such an amateur," Zoro said with a smirk, "then why am I blocking you with only two of my three swords?" Richard jumps back with a smile.

"Does that mean," he asked curiously, "that if you used all three swords, I would be down on the ground right now."

"Yeah," Zoro said seriously, "it would. But you aren't worth for me using all three of my swords. Just two will be enough." An angry vein appeared on Richard's head.

"Do not insult me!" he shouted, "OR MY SKILLS WITH THE SWORD!" Richard started slashing wildly at Zoro. However, Zoro was skillfully blocking everyone of the attacks that Richard was unleashing upon him. Finally, Richard stopped and started breathing heavily. Zoro took one step forward towards him and sighed.

"You have no skills with swords," he said seriously, "YOU are the amateur here. All you do is go around to places where they're aren't any strong warriors, then you slaughter some people and get a name for yourself. However, you never thought that someone would be willing to challenge you right?" Richard seemed to be getting even more angry.

"THE STRONG PREY UPON THE WEAK!" he shouted, "THAT IS HOW IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN! AND I'M GOING TO DO THAT RIGHT NOW!" He sprinted towards Zoro slashing wildly has he had done. Zoro simply smiled and dashed right past him. No one moved. Zoro put his two swords away and Richard fell to the ground. He took off his bandana and tied it around his arm again.

"That wasn't much of a challenge," he said as he walked over to Daiki, "hey man, congrats on your first victory in the CBC."

"Thanks Zoro," Daiki said with a smile. Luffy and the others rushed over to Daiki to congratulate him; however, Curtis wasn't happy with the current situation.

_This can't be,_ he thought as he looked down on the party that had defeated his, _Thomas and Richard couldn't have possibly been defeated by the likes of those two runts? It's not possible._

"What's wrong?" cried out Luffy's voice towards Curtis. He looked down at the straw hat captain.

"There must be a reason why my men lost to yours!" Curtis shouted.

"Oh guys," Daiki said with a cute voice, "look at that. He is denial."

"SHUT UP!" Curtis shouted, "I AM CURTIS THE HAMMER! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU! JUST HEARING MY NAME SHOULD BRING FEAR TO YOU ALL!"

"You are a moron," Luffy said seriously.

"WHAT?" Curtis shouted.

"A pirate doesn't rely on his name alone," Luffy explained, "but because you do, you will never be able to surpass me." Curtis seemed to get more angry by the second.

"I WILL NOT FALL TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Curtis shouted angrily, "YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE TODAY!" Curtis jumps into the air and swings his hammer downwards towards Luffy. Zoro and Nami stay calm as Luffy makes no movement to move.

"Um Luffy," Usopp said nervously, "you should move."

"I agree Strawhat!" shouted Gaimon, "you got to move!"

"Luffy!" Daiki shouted, "get out of there!" The hammer landed a direct hit to Luffy's head. Usopp, Gaimon, and Daiki were in shock. Luffy didn't move out of the way, even though he easily could have.

"That takes care of you," Curtis said confidently. Suddenly, he noticed that Luffy was smiling.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Curtis shouted. Luffy landed a powerful punch into Curtis's stomach and launched him back into the rock formation where Thomas was. Curtis gets out and Thomas finally falls out of the formation. Curtis looked up to see Luffy's hand stretched far back than it should be.

"I'm a rubber man," Luffy said with a smile, "those kind of attacks won't work on me. Now, Gum Gum Pistol!" The fist at the end of the stretched arm soared through the air and towards Curtis. He was still in shock from Luffy's Devil Fruit powers that he didn't do anything to block the attack and it hit him dead on. Curtis flew back into the rock formation hard and bounced off of it. He then landed on the ground and didn't move. Luffy had been victorious.

"Glad that's over with," Nami said with a sigh of relief.

"I agree," Luffy agreed.

"Well then," Daiki stated, "we should find their ship, put them on it, and force sail them off this island."

"Agreed," Gaimon said happily. Daiki picked up Thomas, Zoro got Richard and his swords, and Luffy carried Curtis and his great hammer like it wasn't a problem. They found their ship easily on the other side of the island like they had guessed. Daiki, Zoro, and Luffy put Thomas, Richard, and Curtis on the ship. Nami and Usopp worked together to get the ship out to sea enough for it to start drifting away from the island.

"Good riddance," Usopp said happily.

"I agree," Nami agreed.

"Now then," Gaimon said sadly, "I better bury all of my friends that have died."

"Do you want some help?" Luffy asked curiously. Gaimon looked up at him.

"You would really help me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course," Luffy said with his big goofy grin. Gaimon started crying. The group headed back to where the battle took place and started burying the dead. Hours and hours later of digging holes with the shovels on the ship, putting the dead into the holes, and finally filling the holes, the deed was done. Crosses made out of sticks and branches taken from trees were made to mark the graves. Everyone said a silent prayer for the ones that had fallen. The group headed back towards their ship with Gaimon and some of his friends.

"I would like to thank you again for all that you have done for me," Gaimon stated.

"No problem," Luffy said happily.

"Yeah," Daiki agreed, "after all, I couldn't stand by. Not after what those armatures did."

"I think the toughest one out of all three of them," Zoro said seriously, "was Thomas. After all, he was one of the Crystal Bearers."

"True," Daiki replied, "but I haven't had much experience in fighting. You two are much stronger than me. Plus, I still have to get use to moving around in my crystal form."

"Some training will fix that problem," Usopp stated.

"I know," Daiki agreed, "I'll do some training on the next island."

"Are you guys leaving?" Gaimon asked.

"Yup," Luffy replied, "it's time for us to go."

"Very well," Gaimon said with a smile, "I will miss you all." Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, and Daiki got on the Going Merry, let the sail down, and sailed towards the horizon.

**End of Chapter**

Daiki has defeated his first opponent in the Crystal Bearer Challenge.

Zoro and Luffy easily defeat their opponents and send them on their way.

What challenges await them on the next island?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

**The Choice**

He sat on the deck floor looking up at the sky with the yellow crystal shard in his hands, Daiki was smiling brightly. It had been about a week since he'd been in this world, and he loved it. New friends, new sights, a new found freedom, and a new challenge that laid before him.

_The Crystal Bearer Challenge,_ he thought, _this is going to be a lot of fun. I can tell. I wonder who else has these powers._ Usopp was tinkering with something as he always does while Nami was readying the paper in a lawn chair under an umbrella. Zoro was sleeping somewhere and who knows where Luffy went to.

"You seem happy Daiki," Usopp said as he looked over towards him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Daiki replied, "after all, I just took my first step in the CBC."

"That is true," Usopp agreed, "but you do realize it's going to get harder."

"I know," Daiki said while still staring into the crystal shard.

"And you are going to have to face Sally the Malice Bearer," Usopp said with panic in his voice.

"Usopp," Daiki said with a sigh as he put the crystal shard into his pocket, "I'm not going to worry about that right now."

"You should!" Usopp shouted in a panic.

"There is no point in worrying about what the future holds," Daiki explained as he sat up and looked at Usopp, "not knowing what's going to happen next is exciting. I'll worry about Sally when the time comes, but I'm not going to panic about it either."

"I suppose since you had to follow a schedule for most of your life," Nami said with a smile, "it must be nice to have this kind of freedom."

"It sure is," Daiki said as he stood up.

"I guess worrying about it now won't help you at all will it Daiki?" Usopp asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No it won't," Daiki replied, "and I wasn't worrying. I think that you were panicking enough for the two of us."

"I wasn't panicking," Usopp protested. Nami and Daiki laughed at the statement. Luffy came up the stairs with a large box of cannon balls. He nearly dropped them on the deck.

"What are you trying to do?" Nami barked at Luffy, "break the ship?"

"No," Luffy replied, "I figure since we have a cannon, we might as well get some practice with it."

"That is a good idea," Daiki agreed, "after all, a cannon is useless if no one knows how to use it."

"You should leave all the cannon fire to me," Usopp said proudly, "after all, I'm an incredible shot."

"Really?" Daiki said like he didn't believe him.

"It's true," Usopp argued.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Daiki asked curiously.

"Fine then," Usopp said with a huff, "I'll prove it. Nami, is there any spot near here to practice with the cannon?" Nami put down the newspaper and looked at a map she had near her.

"There is," she replied, "a reef to the south that would make for good target practice."

"Alright then," Usopp said with fire in his eyes, "let's go. I have to prove to Daiki I'm a great shot with a slingshot and a cannon."

"We'll see Usopp," Daiki said with a smile, "we'll see."

WwwwwwW

On an island deep in the Grand Line, there was an elderly man who was staring out a window. He wore a white robe with all of his hair on his head gone with the exception of his white beard that stretched down to his chest. His green eyes to the side when he heard a knocking at his door.

"Come in," the elderly man said with little emotion in his voice. A young man stepped into the room. He had simple brown clothes: shirt, pants, and boots. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. He looked around the room and smiled of how plain it was. The walls were bare and the only thing in the room was a bed.

"Sir," the young man greeted the old man.

"Albert," the old man said as he turned around, "what is it?"

"Kaze has returned," Albert explained.

"Already?" the old man said in confusion, "it's only been a week though. Usually, he's gone for months at a time. What brought him back this time?"

"You will have to ask him yourself," Albert explained, "he didn't tell me."

"Send him in then," the old man requested.

"I'm already here," a new dark voice interjected into the conversation. Albert and the old man looked over into the corner to find a man dressed as a ninja. Only his emerald green eyes were showing. Everything else was covered in black.

"This is an unexpected surprise Kaze," the old man said happily as he went over and hugged the ninja.

"Thank you," Kaze replied.

"Why are you back so soon?" Albert asked.

"Because I have discovered something important that needs the Master's attention," Kaze explained.

"I believe I've told you both that I'm not your master," the old man said as he broke the hug and walked over to the window, "there is no slavery here."

"I apologize," Kaze stated.

"So what is this important news?" the old man asked.

"I've found the Violet Bearer," Kaze replied bluntly. Albert and the old man stared at him in shock.

"Really?" the old man asked in shock, "someone actually ate that Devil Fruit?"

"Yes," Kaze replied, "a young man by the name of Daiki. He doesn't have much experience with his powers, but he managed to defeat Thomas, the Yellow Bearer." The old man looked out the window.

"That means he has six left to beat," he said with a sad sigh.

"You really didn't want anyone to eat that Devil Fruit didn't you?" Albert asked.

"No I didn't," the old man replied, "I'm tired of all the bad things that this CBC has brought to many people."

"Only because Sally took things so far," Kaze explained, "it isn't your fault."

"I know," the old man replied, "but still, that means the CBC can be completed. Once Sally founds out, she will actively search for this Daiki. I feel sorry for him."

"He is with some interesting people," Kaze continued.

"What do you mean?" Albert asked.

"One person is Roronoa Zoro," Kaze explained, "a user with the three sword style. He is quite skilled with those blades. Also, their captain-"

"Marine or pirate captain?" the old man interrupted Kaze.

"Pirate," Kaze continued, "but from what I have seen, he is a good pirate." The old man stared at him.

"A good pirate?" he asked, "those are rare. Who is the captain?"

"Monkey D. Luffy," Kaze replied. The old man's eyes widened.

"As in-"

"Most likely," Kaze interrupted the old man.

"I see," the old man said as he rubbed his beard. For a good long while, silence fell over the room.

"What are you thinking?" Albert asked curiously.

"I want to see just how far Luffy and his crew can go," the old man said as he walked over to the bed and sat down, "plus, I think Daiki will need help training if he is to continue the CBC."

"I'll be happy to help," Albert volunteered immediately.

"Really?" the old man asked.

"Weren't you going to ask me to anyway?" Albert asked curiously, "after all, I may not be one of the Crystal Bearers, but I can still help him with my Devil Fruit powers." The old man laughed.

"I think you know me too well," he said happily.

"Well how long have we lived here?" Albert asked curiously.

"At least twenty years," Kaze said happily, "maybe even more."

"Whoa," Albert said in fake shock, "Kaze actually sounds happy. I must be dreaming." Kaze walked over to Albert and lightly punched his shoulder.

"You aren't," he replied. The old man laughed again.

"But to get back on topic," he stated, "yes. I would like for you to do that. Kaze, go and find out where Luffy and his friends are going next. Albert, take the steam ship and head for the East Blue."

"Aye aye," Kaze and Albert said at the same time. Suddenly, Kaze vanished completely from their sight.

"Must be nice," Albert said with a smile as he walked towards the door, "to be able to vanish into thin air like that." He left the old man alone in the plain room.

_If my risk pays off,_ the old man thought, _then this Daiki can and should be the one._

WwwwwwW

A week had pass and there was still no sign of Daiki anywhere. No clues, no demands for a ransom, nothing. His parents continued to freak out about their son missing. They did actually seemed worried that he was gone. Haru sat alone on a park bench staring into space. People that walked by gave him weird looks but continued on their way.

_Where are you buddy?_ he thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin that he had bought with Daiki. The coins that could defy fate, so the clerk said to them.

"How about defying the fate of Daiki disappearing," Haru said to no one, "that would be something." He looked up at the sky and remembered the day that they met.

*Flashback*

At a elementary school, there alone at a table was a six year old Daiki eating lunch slowly as he could. To help pass the time. Soon, a six year old Haru noticed him eating alone.

_Why haven't I seen him before?_ he thought curiously. With his lunch on his tray, he walked over to the lone boy.

"Why are you eating alone?" he asked the lone boy. Daiki looked up at Haru with part of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth. After swallowing, he sadly sighed.

"I don't want to," he said sadly, "but I have to."

"Why?" Haru asked curiously.

"Don't have any friends," Daiki replied as he took another bite of his sandwich. Haru sat across from him at the table so they could talk face to face.

"Why don't you have any friends?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have time to make any," Daiki replied sadly, "my parents have me on a very strict time schedule. I have to follow it to the letter."

"That's not right," Haru said angrily.

"What isn't?" Daiki asked curiously.

"That your parents don't let you make any friends," Haru said in a huff, "everyone needs friends."

"I don't," Daiki said depressingly. Haru stood up and grabbed Daiki's arm.

"Come on," he said earnestly.

"Why?" Daiki asked as he tried to resist being pulled. Haru had forced him to his feet and was bringing him outside. Daiki looked confused and scared the entire time. Haru brought him onto the playground and took him to the top of the ten foot slide.

"Now slide down," Haru explained. Daiki looked down the slide and was terrified.

"I don't want to," Daiki protested. Haru smiled and pushed Daiki down the slide. He screamed the entire time and he landed on his stomach once the slide was over, which didn't take long. Haru slid down right after him and landed next to him.

"So," Haru said with a smile, "how do you feel?"

"I feel like I should be dead," Daiki said with an angry tone, "you pushed me down that slide. And I-"

"Had a great time right?" Haru asked curiously. Daiki thought about it. He looked back at the slide and then back at Haru.

"I did," he said in shock, "I did feel scared, but it was awesome at the same time."

"This is what it's like to have fun," Haru said with a smile. Daiki looked at him like he was his long lost puppy.

"Thank you," he said happily, "I've never had this much fun ever."

"You should have more fun," Haru said, "come on." Haru grabbed Daiki's arm and with both of them laughing ran towards the swings.

WwwwwwW

_A fond childhood memory,_ Haru thought, _the first time that he ever had fun. Then, a year later started to learn karate._ For some reason, his thoughts drift back to the box that they found in Daiki's room.

"He never won that," he said to no one, "where did he get it?"

"His wish," a distant echoing voice said to him. Haru lifted his head and looked around, there was no one near him.

_That sounded like a woman,_ he thought.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Follow my voice," the echoing voice called to him. It seemed to be coming from the woods behind him. He ventured towards the woods and headed straight. Straight towards the voice that echoed in his mind. Soon, he came to a small clearing with a dried up old well in the middle.

"What is this?" he asked as he approached it.

"It's a wishing well," the voice said with more of a solid tone. It came from behind him. He turned around to find a robed woman standing before him.

"Who are you?" Haru asked curiously.

"Someone who wants to help you," the robed woman replied.

"How?" he asked curiously, "you don't even know what I need help with."

"Your friend has been missing for an entire week," she replied, "and no one has found him." Haru was in shock. She knew that he was trying to find him.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I know many things," she replied.

"That's really suspicious," he stated.

"I suppose it is," she replied calmly, "but this might be your only chance to follow your friend where he has gone." Haru looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your friend, Daiki," she explained, "is in another world. There is no way for him to return. His wish to have more excitement in his life was granted by a mysterious force."

"Another world?" he asked in amazement, "that can't be true."

"If you don't believe me," she said calmly, "then you will never be able to see him again. I know of a way for you to follow him." She reaches into her robe and pulls out a golden brown, strangely shaped fruit. Haru looked at it, unsure what to say.

"What is that?" he asked.

"If you wish to follow your friend," she explained, "toss a special coin down the well and make the wish to follow him." Haru's eyes widened.

_The only special coin I have is the one I bought with Daiki,_ he thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blank coin. He stared at it. It was something he had come to treasure the past week, and before that when he and Daiki bought the pair of coins. He looked at the well and stared down it. He couldn't see the bottom, only darkness.

"Know that this is the only time I will offer to help you as well," the robed woman explained, "if you don't make the wish, you will never see your friend again. If you do make the wish, you will never be able to return to this world. Make your choice." Haru looked back and forth between three things, the robed woman, the well with no bottom, and the blank coin in his hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

_I've decided,_ he thought, _I know what I'm going to do._

**End of Chapter**

Daiki and his new friends continued to sail through the seas, not knowing they are being watched.

Who is the mysterious old man?

Who are Albert and Kaze?

How does Albert plan to help Daiki?

See what you can learn in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fated Wish

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Baratie**

The sun was shining brightly today and the skies were clear. Luffy and his crew were happily sailing on the Going Merry on this fine day. Zoro was taking a nap, Usopp was tinkering with some of his gadgets, Nami was looking over some maps, and Daiki was looking towards the horizon from the crows nest.

_What a beautiful day,_ Daiki thought happily, _the sky is clear, the water is calm, and I'm having a blast. This is the best ever!_ Just then, a loud thump came from down on the deck. Daiki looked down to see Luffy carrying a crate of cannon balls.

"Hey what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Well," Luffy replied, "since we have a cannon I thought we should get some practice in. We should know how to use it after all."

"That's a great idea Luffy," Usopp said with a smile.

"Yeah," Nami agreed, "I can't believe you thought of it."

"It is a good idea guys," Daiki said as he looked around, "however, I don't see anything that could be used for target practice."

"According to the map," Nami said while studying the map, "there is a reef to the south that we could use for target practice."

"It must still be a ways because I can't see it from up here," Daiki stated.

"It doesn't matter!" Luffy shouted happily, "let's get going!" Daiki simply smiled as they changed course to sail to the south. Daiki continued to looked for the reef from the crows nest while the others continued to go about their business down below. Soon, in the distance, he saw the reef in question.

"It's straight ahead!" Daiki shouted, "we are almost there!"

"YES!" Luffy shouted happily, "LET'S GET READY FOR TARGET PRACTICE!" Daiki climbed down from the crows nest as they neared the reef. There were at a nice distance for some practice.

"Alright," Usopp said while rubbing his hands together, "let's get this cannon loaded the cannon on the starboard side. Luffy then aimed it at the reef and fired. The cannon ball soared through the air and landed in the water. He had missed by a mile, and the blast had woken Zoro up from his nap.

"Hey," he said with a yawn as he walked up to them, "what's with all the ruckus?"

"We are practicing with our new cannon," Luffy said happily.

"But Luffy missed the mark by a lot," Daiki added.

"So it isn't going very well," Luffy said with a pout, "that's why it's called practice."

"Listen guys," Usopp said full of confidence, "leave this to me. I'm a great marksman."

"Alright then," Daiki said with a smug smile, "prove it."

"Can do," Usopp said as he readjusted the cannon, "this should do it." He then loaded the cannon and fired it. It hit dead on the reef and shattered it.

"YOU HIT IT!" Luffy shouted happily, "ON THE FIRST TRY!"

"I don't believe it," Daiki said in disbelieve.

"Me neither," Nami said with wide eyes.

"It is settled then," Luffy said as he pointed to Usopp, "you are our gunner from now on."

"Wait," Usopp said in shock, "I don't get to be the captain?"

"Of course not!" Luffy shouted, "I'm the captain!"

"Yeah Usopp," Daiki stated, "wasn't that obvious when you got on board?"

"Well," Usopp said nervously, "no." They all laughed and headed for the kitchen for some food. Of course, no one was a cook so they didn't have much.

"Now then," Luffy said with a grin, "we just need one more post to fill before heading to the Grand Line."

"I agree with that," Daiki stated, "after all, none of us really know how to use a kitchen."

"Yeah," Nami agreed, "and it is nice for a ship of this size too."

"Plus," Zoro said while nodding off, "it would be nice to actually have edible food."

"Which is why we need a musician," Luffy said with a smile. Everyone else sighed.

"Just when you think he'll say the right thing," Nami said in frustration.

"WHERE ARE YOU PIRATE SCUMS?" an angry voice shouted from outside. Then the sound of breaking wood followed right after that. Daiki quickly rushed outside to find a man with a tattoo on his left cheek. He wore sun glasses, a blue jacket, a black shirt underneath the jacket, and brown pants and boots.

"Hey!" Daiki shouted, "stop wrecking our ship. We just got it."

"You must have stole it," the man said with a deep angry voice, "and now you TRIED TO KILL MY PARTNER!" The man rushed at Daiki. He quickly crossed his arms in front of him and concentrated.

"Crystal Defense!" he shouted. His entire body turned to crystal and the man slashed at him. His sword stopped when it made contact with Daiki and it didn't budge. Neither did Daiki. He stood there strong and the man started to quake in fear.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a D-D-Devil Fruit user," the man said full of fear. Daiki pushed the man off of him and turned back to normal.

"Yes," he said calmly, "now, what is this about your partner?"

"Johnny," Zoro's voice spoke as he appeared outside, "is that you?"

"Who dares use my name like they know me or something?" Johnny asked with an angry tone as he looked up. He then saw Zoro and gasped in shock. "Big Bro Zoro?"

"Johnny," Zoro said with a smile, "it is you. Where is Yosaku?"

"Zoro," Daiki said with a confused look on his face, "you know this guy?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied as Luffy, Nami, and Usopp walked out, "he has a partner named Yosaku, and we fought together awhile back."

"Oh that's right," Johnny said seriously, "Big Bro, you got to help us."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked curiously.

"It's Yosaku," Johnny said as he rushed to the left side of the ship. The other looked over the side to find a small boat tied to the Going Merry, and a very sick looking man on it. He wore a green trench coat, a black shirt, brown boots, and yellow shorts with red stripes on them. He also wore a practice helmet for martial arts training.

"He doesn't look too good," Daiki said seriously.

"Bring him on board," Nami barked at the guys. Luffy then stretched his arms and grabbed Yosaku.

"I got him," he said happily.

"HIS ARMS STRETCH THAT FAR?" Johnny shouted in shock. Luffy then pulled him on deck and Nami examined him closely.

"Luffy, Usopp," Nami said seriously, "go to the storage and find some barrels that are filled with limes."

"Right!" Luffy and Usopp shouted together. They rushed over to storage and came back a few seconds later with a barrel each filled with limes.

"Now squeeze the juices around his lips," she explained. Luffy and Usopp started doing what they were told.

"This is scurvy then right?" Daiki asked curiously.

"Scurvy?" Johnny asked curiously.

"That's right Daiki," Nami replied, "he needs to get more vitamin C in his system. Then with some rest, he should be fine."

"We did recently run out of fruit," Johnny explained, "we were trying to find an island to get some more."

"But it takes several days without vitamin C for scurvy to take effect," Nami replied in shock, "how many days ago was this?"

"Ummm. . . .ten I think," Johnny replied, "I don't remember. I lost count." Nami face palmed herself and just then, Yosaku woke up. Then, Johnny and Yosaku started skipping in a circle together, shouting happily to the sky.

"YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY!" Nami shouted with an angry anime face. They stopped and turned to the group.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Yosaku said with a bright smile.

"It's not that big of a deal," Daiki replied, "after all, you are friends of Zoro here." Zoro walked up to them while smiling.

"It's seem to be a small world," he stated.

"That it is indeed," Johnny agreed, "it's so great to see you again." Suddenly, Yosaku fainted and everyone gasped except for Nami. Daiki and Luffy pick him up and carry him inside the cabin. They place him on a flat surface and cover him up with a blanket. Then, everyone else heads to kitchen.

"I warned you that he shouldn't be dancing around like that," Nami said with a sigh.

"But all he should need is some rest right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," she replied. Johnny sighed in relief.

"If this experience has taught me one thing," Daiki stated, "it is that a good balanced meals prevent you from getting sick."

"You are right about that," Usopp agreed, "that's why we need a good cook." Luffy ate some meat and nodded his head.

"That's a great idea!" he shouted after swallowing his food, "a cook is what we need even before a musician."

_Glad that he finally realized that,_ Nami, Zoro, Daiki, and Usopp thought in unison.

"Well then I've got good news for you," Johnny said with a smile, "there is a sea restaurant near here."

"A sea restaurant?" Daiki asked curiously.

"Yeah," Johnny explained, "it's a restaurant that floats on the sea. This way, sailors that are out on the sea can find food in their dire hour."

"That's pretty clever," Zoro said with a nod of his head.

"Can you take us there?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes, "we can definitely find a good cook there."

"Of course," Johnny replied with a smile, "you helped us, we help you. To the north. North, north-east." With smiles on their faces, they sailed in the direction that they were told. Daiki headed up to the crows nest right away to get a better vantage point. Usopp went up there to join him.

"You look excited," he said with a smile.

"Well," Daiki replied, "I've never been to a restaurant on the sea before. I mean, I've eaten in restaurants near the sea, but never one on the sea. I look forward to this."

"I'm not surprised," Usopp said as he leaned forward and put his arms on the ring of the crows nest, "after all, your life has been pretty boring up to this point."

"Who cares," Daiki said with a smile, "all that matters is the here and now. And right now, we are looking for a cook to join us. We are going to be getting a new friend soon."

_Friend,_ Daiki thought, _I wonder how Haru is doing? I couldn't care less for my parents. After all, all they did was tell me what to do. Down to the very last detail._

"Indeed," Usopp agreed, "a new friend. I can't wait to see what he is like."

"Do you think he'll have a funny accent?" Daiki asked curiously.

"Like a French one?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Any funny accent," Daiki explained, "it doesn't matter."

"I don't know. After all, I don't know many cooks."

"Me neither." Just then, they saw something on the horizon.

"GUYS!" Daiki and Usopp shouted together.

"What is it?" Nami shouted back at them from down below.

"I think it's straight in front of us!" Daiki shouted.

"We are almost there!" Usopp shouted. Johnny went to the bow of the ship and looked straight. His face lit up with joy.

"That's it alright." As they got closer, it looked like a fish with a building on it's back and was actually part of the building. It was mainly colored red and white.

"Is that it's name?" Zoro asked as he pointed to the sign.

"That's right," Johnny replied, "the famous sea restaurant, the Baratie." Everyone smiled happily. Yosaku came outside to see what all the noise was about and saw the restaurant. Drool was coming down his face, but then water splashed onto the ship.

"Are we under attack?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Behind us!" Nami shouted. They looked behind them to see a Marine ship approaching them.

"Oh look," Daiki said as he cracked his knuckles, "pre-lunch exercise." Luffy laughed and Zoro simply smiled.

**End of Chapter**

The crew meets some of Zoro's old friends, and arrive at the Baratie to find a cook.

Now they are under attack from the Marines.

Find out what happens in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece: Fated Wish

Please Review


End file.
